Through The Glass
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: When two friends finally achieve their dreams,what do they do when they fall in love with their best friends? OC X Mike Mizanin/Evan Bourne. OC X Cody Rhodes/John Morrison
1. Ace Wraps and Ice Bags

Ace Wraps and Ice Bags

As the 19 year old blonde haired Misty Lynn Gunner, known better as Missy, began to pace around, her bouncy, short, and thin 18 year old counterpart, Liliana Faith King, walked in.

"Missy, guess what, they are bringing Thomas in. He needs ice." Liliana, or Lani as she was called, said to her best friend. Missy smiled and her face lit up. Missy knew though Thomas wouldn't notice her. She was overweight by over 50 pounds or so. Lani wasn't. She was the football manager.

"Thanks, Lani." Missy said as Lani winked and threw her brown hair with the red and blond streaks in it back into a ponytail. At that moment Thomas, Missy's longtime crush, walked in. He was tall with amazingly bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Lani didn't think he was that cute, but then again she was a bit picky.

"Thomas, you are so dense, how could you trip like that?" Lani said as she grabbed her bag from the counter where she left it and pulled out her I-Pod. She turned it on, not waiting for his answer and sat down with her feet propped up. Meanwhile, Missy just worked on Thomas' swelled ankle.

"Thanks." He said as she finally put an ice bag on it and taped it to his ankle securely. She smiled and nodded and Lani could be heard mouthing lyrics to a song.

"Baby when the lights go out every single word can not express the love and tenderness." Lani said as she watched Thomas limp out. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for Missy to get her stuff. After Missy had grabbed her bag they hurried out the door.

"Great, he's gonna kill me, now, Missy, I can't believe this." Lani said as she placed her stuff in the back of her 1996 red Honda civic ex. Soon they were speeding along and heading to the training place.

"Damn it, Lani, why are you late again!?" Her main trainer yelled violently at her and she looked down. She hated training now but she wouldn't let it get to her. Missy was watching in sadness, until finally she saw a tear roll down Lani's cheek.

"Listen, Coach Warner, it wasn't her fault." Missy was saying when the look from Coach Warner said back down and she did.

"What in the blue hell is going on here?!" A deep southern voice shouted and everyone turned to look as the green eyes and rainbow colored head that belonged to Jeff Hardy appeared behind Coach Warner.

"Oh, my Jeff, I um, this young lady was late again and well—" Coach Warner began but Jeff took one look at Lani and shook his head.

"You though you'd chew her out? What the hell man? Warner, I'm going to have to ask you to pack your things and leave for good." Jeff said as he looked at the black shirt he was wearing and the black jeans and smiled. Coach Warner then huffed and within minutes he was gone. Missy was patting Lani on the back, but Lani shoved her away. She covered her face with her hands and sat down on the ground.

"I give up okay. I give up this stupid dream. I hate this. I can't handle this anymore." Lani said heavily and Jeff knelt down next to her. She felt the warmth and looked at him. He had the most stunning eyes up close. They were like little pieces of a jewel. She didn't know it but he thought her eyes were like a sunrise.

"How about you let me train you and Missy, Lani?" Jeff asked as they continued to hold each other's gaze.

"I think I'd like that very much." Lani said with a smile now gracing her face and Jeff smiled back. Missy walked over and patted her on the back.

"Let's go train girl." Missy said with a smile to her best friend of 17 years and her confidant.

…..Fast Forward….

"Wow, Lani, can you believe it? We are the only Woman's Tag Team Champions and we are Wrestlemania!" Missy squealed as she remembered back those few years ago. Missy was now thinner and her beauty had unfolded with the weight loss and she was dating James Storm currently.

"Well, duh, of course I believe it! I'm just happy that TNA merged with WWE you know?" Lani said as she bounced around the ring and smiled at her friend who nodded in agreement.

"I'm 24 and you are 23 and we are defending Championship Titles!" Missy was overcome with joy and happiness when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she smiled.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" James asked his southern drawl exploding into her ear. She smiled. The only man to ever make her nervous was him. Now he made her feel loved and comfortable.

"I'm good, James. But I'm better now that you're here." Missy cooed back to him and leaned her head back for a kiss.

"Oh, get serious please! This is a wrestling ring, not a hotel room!" The deep southern voice of Missy and Lani's trainer, Jeff Hardy, made Lani smile over the two lovers' shoulders happily.

"Thank god you got here. I don't know what I would've done without you, Skittie." Lani said with a laugh and Jeff just smiled back widely and with a slight blush.

"Alright, come on Lily, you two as well, we have an autograph and picture thing with everyone in about ten minutes." Jeff said and Lani blushed greatly at his nickname for her. James and Missy nodded and followed Lani as she jumped out of the ring and ran up to Jeff.

"You are lucky that you are such a 'charismatic enigma', otherwise I'd hit you for that." Lani said as she walked ahead of him. Lani was wearing a green halter top and a very short black and white mini skirt and a pair of sneakers. Her brown hair had black streaks along with red and blond in it and was up in a ponytail. Missy was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue halter top and sneakers.

"If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home. The glamorous, the glamorous, the flossy flossy. I got problems up to here, people telling me things I don't wanna hear. My daddy told me so, he let his daughter know." Lani sang along with the music on her I-Pod she had pulled out and turned on. Suddenly, Lani felt a firm slap on her butt and yelped, jumping up and looked around to lock eyes with Jeff.

"What the hell was that for?" Lani asked as she held her butt and felt the stinging. Jeff shook his head. She walked over and grabbed his butt firmly and squeezed.

"Whoa, okay, what was that for?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his bottom in a little pain. Lani was powerful for her 5'3 stature.

"Come on, big man you think you can take me?" Lani asked as she walked faster to catch up to James and Missy and Jeff ran after her and walked alongside her.

"You'll see pretty lady." Jeff said to her and she blushed but Jeff didn't notice. He didn't even see it. Soon they were at the area where all the superstars were at. Vince McMahon, Dixie Carter, James Cornette, and Theodore Long all stood at the head of the group.

"Alright, we are about to open those doors, you all know you've been split up according to your storylines recently and such. So everyone get in your places, get your pens ready, and smile!" Vince's voice was like a mega phone, that's why he talked over the crowd. Everyone soon dispersed and moved around to tables. Jeff, Missy, Lani, and James made their way over to a table assigned to them and sat down. Lani was in the middle next to Jeff and Missy on the other side of her with James next to Missy. Suddenly a hand on Lani's thigh made her tense a little.

"Jeff, is that—" Lani began but Jeff looked at her and silenced her with his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. James was in his cowboy hat and a white shirt and jeans and his cowboy boots.

'_Still like jewels.'_ She thought to herself as he rubbed her thigh carefully with his hand and fingertips. Then the doors opened and she felt his hand go away, he looked at her and smiled.

"Gotcha." He said and Lani's face went emotionless. She couldn't flip out now. Missy had heard and pretty much saw everything. She looked at Lani's face and poked her.

"Smile, they are coming this way, Lani." Missy said and she did as she was told. She smiled and soon it was over and when they stood to walk away, Lani took off ahead of them.

"What's her problem?" Jeff asked and Missy glared at him. She looked at James and he nodded as she ran after Lani yelling her name. 

"Lani! Lani! Liliana Faith King! Stop!" Missy yelled out and Lani stopped in her tracks and rubbed her arms while looking down at the ground. Missy soon was standing at her side.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, okay. Let's just go get ready for this match." Lani said in a happier tone. She was doing it again. Hiding her pain underneath while hurting badly on the inside and smiling on the outside. But it made her all that more fierce and violent.

"Fine, come on let's go to the ladies' locker room." Missy said and they walked quickly to get ready. Soon they were inside and talking to the other Divas there and the two girls they were going to be fighting against as well. Jackie Williams and Leticia Cline were no threat to them at all. When they had finished getting dressed, Lani in a short frilled at the edges skirt and a cameo shirt that was cut off below the bra she had on with a pair of Ashley Massaro's boots and Missy in a pair of her signature pants with the MG initials on the sides and a cameo shirt like Lani's but not cut off with a pair of her wrestling boots.

"It's in our blood." Lani said as she sat down across from Missy and they held hands.

"It's in our DNA." Missy said after her and they both smiled.

"It's who we are." Lani continued after Missy then. This was something special they did right before each match.

"It's why we are." Missy said and Lani tightened her grip as she stared past Missy for a moment but relaxed.

"And now we're gonna show them why." Lani finished and Missy nodded and they did a special handshake that went with them giving each other a low high five with their right hands and a grip on each others hands and then they lowered their heads so their foreheads touched.

"Let's do this, girl." Missy said and she nodded. They grabbed their belts and waited at the curtain. Suddenly James came over and smiled. Someone was behind him.

"Hey, Missy, I want you to meet a friend of mine and the special referee, and new wrestler, for you and Lani's match." James then moved aside and there in all his glory stood, Thomas, Missy high school crush.

"Oh, boy. Um, hey Thomas, how you been?" Lani said and elbowed Missy in the stomach to make her shut her mouth.

"I've been great, Lani. Who's your partner?" Thomas asked and Missy continued to remain silent.

"Oh, you don't remember her?" Lani asked and Thomas shook his head. "That's Misty Lynn Gunner, the student trainer."

"Wow, you look great Missy." Thomas seemed sucked in a little bit by Missy but still something in his eyes whispered money.

"Yeah, of course she does, don't you baby?" James said happily and Missy finally snapped out of her trance and smiled at him.

"Of course." Missy simply said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss. That was when Jeff walked over, but Lani ignored him at once.

"Hey, Missy, Lani, I just wanted to wish you two good luck." Jeff said as he stood near Thomas and Missy looked at him and nodded. When Missy turned to look at Lani, she saw that Lani was looking away.

"Come on, girl, it's time." Miss said and Lani looked at her and nodded. Jackie and Leticia were already in the ring and waiting. The first Wrestlemania with a TNA, WWE, and ECW roster. They were making history tonight.

"So, so, so scandalous, you know you wanna sing with us baby, that's why you know you should be scared of us baby." Scandalous by Mis-Teeq blasted through the arena. It was time. The two girls stood at the entrance and walked out. Scandalous by Mis-Teeq rang through the arena as the two girls walked out as the fans erupted with cheers.

"Now entering the ring your Woman's World Tag Team Champions weighing in at a combined weight of 225 pounds from Cameron, North Carolina, Misty Lynnnn Gunnnnerrrrrr and her partner also from Cameron, North Carolina, Lani Kingggggggg!" Lillian Garcia yelled into her mic and smiled at the two girls. Going into the match Missy and Lani were the odds on favorite but with Jackie Williams in the match she's be the harder to take out. Leticia was by far nothing more then eye candy and everyone knew it. Misty Lynn looked over at her partner who noticed the confused look in her eyes.

Lani knew seeing Thomas again and knowing he'd be involved in the match was on her mind. As the two continued walking down the ramp they slapped hands with fans and smiled as they got to the ring they grinned as the reached the end of the walk way and both took a running dash to the ring sliding in coming to their knees then standing at once and doing their signature taunts.

Leticia and Jackie looked over at the champions seemingly unimpressed. The two teams then came face to face talking trash until unknown music caused both teams to break apart and look at the ramp. The fans erupted as they saw the Naval Academy football player turned youngest NFL super bowl winner.

As Thomas came down the ramp Missy couldn't take her eyes off the man walking towards her. It was like her past was hitting her in the face as the worst possible time. As Thomas entered the ring he looked at her still somewhat in shock at the changed Missy had made. She was now one of the, if not the most, attractive girls he'd ever laid eyes on. She'd never been unattractive just always the friends.

He the realized what he was there to do and brought the two teams to the center of the ring and explained what would and wouldn't go and took Missy and Lani's title belts. Missy and Lani decided who would start the match, and Lani was the one as Missy stepped onto the apron and looked at Thomas noticing he'd only gotten more muscular and had the same hair and eyes. She realized she wasn't pay attention to the match when Lani came to her and tagged her in.

Missy snapped out of it going straight for a close line on the very inexperienced Leticia. Missy grinned as she pulled the girl back to her feet and started throwing elbows until she felt a hard blow to the back. As she hit the mat with a thud she looked to see Jackie standing with a grin for a split second before Lani came off the top rope to deliver a devastating hurricaranna. Missy came to her feet as Leticia was reentering the ring with one of the title belts ready to hit Lani while Thomas was busy keeping her from completely destroying Jackie.

As Leticia raised the belt to nail Lani in the back Missy came out of no where and hit her with a corkscrew flip off the top rope. Jackie got away from Lani for a second and was headed for Missy. Missy rolled Leticia over to her back setting her up for the pin. At the last second she came up and hit Jackie with a spinning kick to the jaw. Lani at this point had climbed the roped and was ready to hit her signature finisher, the corkscrew moonsault. She landed it perfectly as Missy came over and both girls put one foot on Leticia. Thomas got in position and started the count.

His hand came down the first time, then the second time, then finally the third time. Thomas then rang the bell signaling a pin fall as the arena erupted as Missy and Lani hugged in the middle of the ring. The girls looked around and pointed at the fans and took a bow as Thomas walked over and were handed the title belts. He handed Lani hers then turned to Missy and handed her belt to her and smiled. Missy just looked at him as he raised the team's arms in victory.

This was only the beginning.

Alrighty, this story was only inspired because of a friend of mine and she is one of the main characters, Misty Lynn in the story, and I'm Lani, the reason why we wrote it is because my friend did like a guy and still does, but regardless we both thought it'd be a good storyline and so I wrote it, she wrote the match and this is what resulted. Hope you enjoy and review please!!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. One Tequila Too Many

One Tequila Too Many

After their match Lani and Missy strutted to the back with their title belts wrapped around their waists. The two girls were absolutely glowing after their first Wrestlemania. Lani stopped and looked at Missy questioningly when she knew they were off in a corner, invisible from the thronging crowd.

"I just have to ask," Lani said making Missy look at her with a slightly confused face, "What was with the way you and Thomas were looking at each other? I mean you completely zoned out on me at the beginning of the match and then by the end he was smiling at you."

Missy looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, "Lani, I never thought I'd see him again! It's been a long time since I've seen him in person. I never dreamt I'd see him here of all places, much less in our title match."

"Missy I know, but don't let how you feel about him get to you. I know it's weird, but you've got James right now. Plus, you're going to have a month off so you can spend time with James, and you won't have to see or think about Thomas." Missy smiled at her friend as the two walked towards the locker room.

…..Afterwards…..

It was several hours after Wrestlemania. All the wrestlers, male and female, were celebrating the night away. Everyone started breaking off into their groups to go home. A large group consisting of Torrie Wilson, Ashley Massaro, Missy, Lani, James, Thomas, Shannon Moore, Matt & Jeff Hardy were in the bar of their hotel kicking back in the bar of their hotel.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a few?" James asked in his thick southern accent. Missy grinned at him and stood following him.

"What's up? You look worried." Missy said looking concerned. James hated seeing her concerned or upset or worried because it hurt him deeply. He loved Missy with all his might and will.

"Well, my brother's son is sick and he could use some help around the farm so he asked if I could come. He's my family, so I said I would. If you go home, we'll just meet up when things calm back down. I'm getting ready to leave." James replied.

"Wait, why are telling me this now? You're going to take off and leave me to travel on my own?" Missy said looking at him angrily.

"No, of course not. I don't want nothing to happen to you babe. I talked to Thomas and he said he'd travel with you. He was just going to go off on his own before until I said he could stay in the guest room. Plus it will give you two a chance to play catch up." Missy looked at James, still angry, but more nervous knowing she'd be spending so much time with Thomas possibly alone.

"Of course, just say hi to your family for me. Have fun with the horses." Missy said as she turned away, leaving James confused. Missy ordered a shot at the bar and downed it before ordering several more. She wasn't much for drinking, but she figured if there was ever a good enough reason to start, now was the time.

Meanwhile, Shannon Moore, ECW and WWE wrestler, sat next to Lani. Ashley sat on the other side with Matt next to her and Jeff beside him. Torrie was moseying around being the little social butterfly she was. Shannon could see the mix of emotions pulsing through Lani in her eyes. He had known her as long as she had known Jeff and Matt.

"Liliana," Shannon's voice was smooth and comforting to Lani and she turned her head to look at his face. Blue eyes, blonde hair, Mohawk, tattoos, and a smile to die for. "What's bugging you, my girl?"

"I'll give you a few hints. It starts with J and ends with Hardy. He's such a tease." Lani said as she downed another shot of tequila. Lani wasn't a big drinker, but if something got to her enough then she was like hell on wheels.

"I know, he told me all about it. Said he didn't know why you freaked out." Shannon said. Lani threw her hands up in mock exasperation.

"Can't we just dance?" Lani asked as the music drifted into her ears. Shannon nodded to her, taking her lightly by the hands and leading her onto the dance floor. She grabbed Shannon by his belt loops and pulled him to her. She was nowhere near drunk enough for that, but she was attracted to Shannon. His Mohawk was hidden under a black baseball cap and he raised a crooked eyebrow at her forwardness.

"Lani, what are you doing?" Shannon whispered into her ear and Lani smiled at him as she placed his arms around her waist and twined hers around his neck.

"Dancing and hopefully making some people real jealous, I think. Just dance with me, 'kay Shannon?" Lani said as she began to move with his body and dance with him in all kinds of provocative ways. Jeff sat, eyeing them out of the corner of his eye. Finally Lani saw something that made her stop and break away.

"Missy, what's wrong? Stop." Lani said as her friend took back what looked like her sixth shot. Missy couldn't hold her alcohol like Lani could. Missy looked at her drunkenly.

"Why don't you just back off? I'm a grown woman! Bartender!" Missy slurred her words. The bartenders had switched and the new guy came over with a bottle, ready to pour her another shot. As he was pouring, the phone rang and Missy began to grin. She leaned over the bar and grabbed the bottle. Lani looked at her in shock. She had never seen Missy this drunk.

"Missy what the hell is wrong with you?! Put that back!" Lani ordered Missy, who clumsily lurched to her feet. Lani reached for the bottle only to have the much taller Missy raise the bottle high above her head. Missy took a mouth full as Lani lost her cool. "Missy you need to cut this crap out. I'm taking you back to the hotel, NOW!"

Missy looked at her friend and team mate, took another mouthful suddenly spitting the tequila in Lani's face. By this time everyone was aware what was going on and the room became dead silent for a moment, breathless to see what would unfold between the two women. Lani turned her face away from Missy and angrily wiped the mixture of spit and tequila off her face. She stared at her long time friend. The slap rang out in the still bar.

Missy floundered for a second before slapping Lani back. That was the last straw as far as Lani was concerned. She turned as if she was walking away then charged Missy pushing her into a table, knocking over glasses and chairs and everything else that was in the way.

Everyone backed up as the two girls ripped and pulled and punched and kicked each other. Suddenly Missy felt a pair of large, strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her away from Lani. She looked over her shoulder to see a worried looking Thomas. At the same time Jeff grabbed hold of Lani.

"Lily what is _wrong_ with you! She's your damn partner and your best friend! You know how she is when she's had too many shots!" Jeff yelled at the tiny woman in front of him, "This is getting out of control. Get a hold of yourself!" Lani looked at Jeff, and suddenly all the anger she had towards him that had built up exploded as she punched him square in the jaw. Lani glared at him and stormed off with Shannon following her. As this was going on Thomas had disappeared with Missy.

"I neither want nor need your help. For God's sake, don't touch me." Missy slurred trying to walk away, only to stumble and fall on the sidewalk.

"Look, Missy, you're drunk and there's no way I'm just going to leave you. James asked me to take care of you and keep you out of trouble, and that's exactly what I'm planning on doing. That's what friends do. There's no need to throw away our friendship over something that happened in high school." Thomas said looking at the now much calmer girl in front of him. It was at that moment he saw the same look in her eyes he'd seen many, many times in high school. Only this time there was something different, a sense of vulnerability that hadn't been there before.

"Come on, I'm going to take you back to the hotel. The last thing you need is some fan taking pictures and posting them on the internet." Thomas said as he helped her to her feet and hooked his arm around her waist to support her.

Meanwhile, Shannon chased after Lani, who was trying to run, but she tripped over a rock, slamming into the concrete hard as Shannon stood over her, tears running down her dirty cheeks.

"Sweetheart, tell me what happened." Shannon said in his sweet southern lilt as he kneeled down to look into her large hazel eyes. She fell into his arms, letting him stroke her hair.

"I can't tell you right now. Can you just take me back to the hotel, please?" Lani's voice was filled with pain and it hurt Shannon to hear it. He only wanted Lani to be happy. He nodded and lifted her up into his massive arms, bridal style, and, although she wanted to argue, his glare made her silent and she laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes.

"I'm going to do my best to make you smile tonight and forget all this, I promise, Lani." Shannon whispered as he walked inside and to the elevator. As he did he passed by the bar and saw Jeff. Ashley, Matt, and Torrie were surrounding him and suddenly Ashley saw the two and ran over with worry on her face. Jeff's eyes followed Ashley to rest on them. Matt and Torrie, however, blocked him from going over to her.

"Is she alright, Shannon?" Ashley asked and looked down at her close friend. Ashley had known Lani for about five or six years. She knew Lani almost as well as Missy did, but much of the time it was Ashley who Lani went to with her problems.

"I hope so, Ashley." Shannon said as Lani groaned and wiggled a little in his arms. Ashley watched as Shannon looked down at Lani with a mixture of sympathy and love.

"I'm going with you two tomorrow, right? Jeff, Matt, and Torrie are in the same car, and Missy and Thomas are going together." Ashley explained as she saw Shannon look back up at her face.

"That's fine with me. I think she'll be happier if you're there." Shannon answered back and Ashley nodded.

"Alright, get her upstairs. Here's Matt's room key. She can stay with me, I'll get Matt to stay with Jeff. It's all sorted out anyways. Now go." Ashley said, handing the key to him. Helping him into the elevator, she pushed her floor level and looked one last time at the sleeping Lani. Soon Shannon was upstairs and placing Lani in the bed Matt usually slept in. He looked down at her and covered her with the blanket, then brushed a piece of stray hair from her face as he kissed her gently on the forehead. As he turned to leave he heard her whisper.

"Shannon, don't leave. Stay with me, please?" Lani's voice was clear, if groggy, so he obeyed her and took off his shoes and shirt and slid in next to her.

"I'd never leave you." Shannon whispered as Lani turned and draped one arm over his chest. He wrapped an arm around her little body. Shannon fell asleep like that, and when Ashley walked in the room she couldn't help but smile. Soon the hotel was deeply asleep and the morning came too soon.

….The Next Day in the Morning………

The next morning Missy rolled over in bed when she heard the shudder of the blinds being pulled open. As the bright morning sun beamed through the windows, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She felt like she'd been hit by a semi. A few minutes later she felt someone grab the blanket and pull it off her head.

"What the hell was that for?" Missy groaned as she tried to focus on the figure standing at her bed side.

"After last night you're going to need these." Thomas said handing her two Tylenol and a cup of black coffee.

"First off, why are you in my room, and second, how did I get up here?" Missy said confused as she took the pills.

"To answer your first question, you were plastered last night and I didn't want to just leave you like that, since it wasn't safe, and to the second I brought you up here after you spit tequila in Lani's face and the two of you got in a bitch fight in the bar. Also this isn't your room." Thomas answered with a slight smile.

"GREAT, I've got the hangover from hell, got in a fight with my best friend and I don't remember any of it. What time is it?" Missy said with another groan. She was disappointed in her self and knew Lani would be pissed. She had been acting mean lately, at least, meaner.

"It's 8:45 in the morning. Everyone else is packed and dressed." Before Thomas finished his sentence, Missy had bolted out of bed, grabbed her bag, and was in the shower. After about 15 minutes Missy emerged from the shower looking much better.

She wore a simple black tank top and a pair of red shorts with tube socks with two red lines at the top and matching sneakers. Her hair was pulled up in her basic white-blonde pony tail and she'd put on eye liner some mascara and some lip gloss. After a few minutes of gathering their stuff and packing Missy and Thomas headed to meet up with the rest of the group.

Shannon had woken up, taken a shower, and dressed before he woke up the two girls and made them get ready. While the two girls were drying their hair there was a knock at the door. Shannon opened it to let Matt, Torrie, Jeff, Thomas, and Missy inside.

"We settled on who was going with whom last night, so what do you guys want?" Ashley asked as she shut off the dryer and stood looking at them. Lani stood, shutting off her blow dryer as well and shoving it in her bag.

Torrie had brought Shannon and Lani's bags over during the night so that they would have them in the morning. Shannon was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of blue athletic shorts, as did all the guys, although they each wore a different color. Lani wore a pair of blue shorts and a blue tank top with a built in bra, same as the other girls except they too wore a different color.

"We thought we'd leave at the same time." Matt explained and Ashley nodded and smiled. When Lani came up behind Ashley she took a fleeting glance at Jeff who refused to look at her. He had quite a nice sized bruise on his chin. Another knock caused Lani to jump and run to the door. She opened it to reveal the bald headed TNA wrestler and her current trainer, Senshi, or Brandon Silvestry.

"Kishi, does this mean you are going with us?" Lani asked the half Puerto Rican, half Italian wrestler. The name she used was a combo of one of his former names, Low Ki, and the last part of his current name, Senshi.

Lani had worked one on one with Brandon a lot and had grown close to him. He was becoming very attached and used to Lani in the past three or four years since he had met her and the feeling was mutual. In Lani's eyes Brandon had made her stronger and wiser.

"Of course I am, Leeloo." Brandon's voice was soft and like sandpaper but all comforting at the same time. Lani laughed and heard a groan from Missy. Brandon stared down the blonde.

"No, don't start that, Brandon, keep your temper down. Let's go, guys!" Lani shouted and glared towards Missy and Jeff. Ashley threw a nasty glare at Missy.

"You ever make her cry like that again and I will personally kick your ass from here straight to hell and back on a flying carpet and right into Vince's office." Ashley hissed at her. Missy just looked at her in disgust.

"ASHLEY! Help me out here! I need my girl to make B-boy put me down!" Lani was being carried out by Brandon, Shannon helping him. Ashley ran after them with her bags and saw that each of the boys had grabbed their own as had Lani.

"Great minds think alike right Lani?" Ashley said as they all got in the elevator and Brandon put Lani down. Lani nodded and smiled at her.

"Duh, that's why we are friends, punkie!" Lani said with a grin now spreading on her face. As soon as the doors opened, they all hurried out and to Shannon's SUV. Shannon was driving and Brandon was going to be in the front next to him with Ashley and Lani in the back. They piled their items inside and got in. Luckily Shannon had put TV's in the SUV recently so this wouldn't be boring.

The rest of the group had all broken off into their traveling groups with Jeff, Matt, and Torrie; Brandon, Lani, Ashley and Shannon; and Missy and Thomas traveling together. As they loaded up their stuff in the back, Missy was relieved she only had one person traveling with her.

"At least things will be quiet." She said to herself, with a big smile on the inside and a little one on the outside.

"Missy, why don't I drive? I didn't drink anywhere near as much as you did last night and I know when I do get that wasted, driving is the last thing I want to do." Thomas said looking her in the eyes. Missy got caught up for a second like she always had when he looked her in the eyes until some kids getting into a car brought her back to reality.

"Yeah I mean if you want. I've driven more than once like this. It wouldn't be the first time or the last." Missy joked with him and found it hard to not look in his icy blue eyes.

"I'm sure, least I can do for all the times you iced me up back in high school." Thomas replied with the same stupid grin he had in high school. Missy couldn't help but laugh some and tossed him the keys.

"I did ice you up a lot. You were always knocking the hell out of the other guys and then coming in sore as can be asking for a massage." Missy said, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Yeah, but come on it was fun! Besides, look how far that got me. When I stepped onto that field those guys were scared. I never did get a massage." Thomas was very open and seemed to have good intentions with Missy.

"Oh, yeah, like I could have given you one. Every other guy on that team would have been driving me crazy for one, too. You know how they were, and still are! Hell, whenever I run into Joey he still bugs me about baking him cupcakes like I did before homecoming." Missy said, laughing.

"I could have always come to your house for it." Thomas said, not thinking. Missy looked at him but he kept his eyes straight forward on the road. Missy turned to look out her window, not sure how to take what he said. While she was looking out the window, Thomas watched her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice the changes she'd gone through.

She'd lost some weight and toned up a lot. Her hair was still the same sandy blonde it always was and her expressions hadn't changed. Before she could notice, he had put both his eyes back on the road as they drove onward in silence. About 2 hours into their drive Missy started to move around, taking out the earphones she had on.

"Could we pull over somewhere at the next exit? I've really got to pee." Thomas laughed, thinking she was the same straight shooter she had always been.

"Yeah we can pull over. I'm kind of hungry, anyways. We can grab some lunch since we slept in and left before breakfast." Thomas was way cool, and really nice about everything.

"Thomas, I swear, have you ever stopped eating? You were always eating like mad. Obviously some things haven't changed." Missy responded with a slight laugh.

"Nope I'm still the human garbage disposal. I have to eat all the time to keep my boyish figure up." Thomas said getting out of the car at an old diner. Missy hopped out of the car, grabbing her purse and noticing the car keys sitting on the seat.

She shook her head, mumbling, "I swear I have no clue how he got this far." She tucked the keys in her purse and followed him into the restaurant. He walked over to the counter and looked at the menu while Missy headed into the bathroom. When she had finished and was washing her hands, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID, which screamed Torrie.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Missy answered happily. Torrie was her other best friend and just like Ashley had known Lani for five or six years, she knew Torrie just as long.

"Not much girl, we were just curious where you and Thomas went. You were right behind us all the way and then suddenly you were gone. Things ok?" Torrie was worried a little about her friend. She made a mental note to talk to her more seriously about it later.

Missy laughed, "I had to pee and Thomas decided it was time for a lunch break. I swear he eats more then anyone I've ever met." Torrie laughed on the other end.

"Well we're probably going to stop in the next town to eat. You may get ahead of us, so I guess we'll see you when we get there. Peace out girl." Torrie hung up as Missy walked out to meet back up with Thomas. He'd ordered a bunch of food and had it all to go.

"I figured to save time we could just eat on the way. Hope you still like your hamburgers with onions, cheese, and extra pickles." Missy looked at him, surprised he remembered.

"Uh, yeah. You've got a good memory." This was a shock, but then again, they had gone out sometimes after games with the team. Had he been paying attention to her?

"What can I say? I remember things I think could come in handy." Thomas said smirking as he held the door for her.

"CRAP, I can't find the keys! I could have sworn I put them in my pocket when I was getting out of the car. Did they fall out into the car?" Thomas said freaking out looking in the car window and around the car. Missy held back for a few minutes until she couldn't take anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Missy Lynn Gunner! This isn't funny! We could be stuck here for who knows how long!" Thomas was still talking and Missy was still laughing but she held back for a second. Then she pulled out the keys, dangling them in front of his face.

"Looking for these?" Missy said grinning. Missy was one who could be just as quick and sneaky as Lani.

"You're kidding? You had the keys this whole time and didn't tell me!" Missy laughed and nodded, confirming what he said. He looked away then charged her pinning her to the car making her stop. She looked at him in shock. Thomas grinned down at her until she started laughing again, as he just barely backed off her.

"I think we need to get back on the road." Those were the last words he said before they returned to the silence of the car ride.

…With Lani and the others….

Lani sat watching the back of Shannon's head, blocking out the noise of Ashley and Brandon's conversations with her iPod music playing. Suddenly she felt a sharp elbow to her gut, making her take out the headphones and stare at the blonde with black highlights.

"Ashley, what was that for?" Lani gasped in slight pain, making Shannon look up into the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, Lani but you haven't been very talkative for the past hour or two and it was bugging me so I hit you." Ashley replied as she saw Brandon giving her a dirty look for causing Lani pain. There were times, like now, when Ashley did things that would anger Lani. Shannon, having known Lani longer than Brandon, seeing a sign for a gas station at the next exit pulled off the highway quickly.

"You are such a—" Lani began but was cut off by Shannon. He knew what would be coming if he let Lani start yelling.

"Lani, why don't you get out and help me get some snacks, ok?" Shannon had turned around and was now staring at the North Carolina beauty with a grin.

"Of course, Shannon." Lani felt her anger dying down as he spoke. The two then proceeded to get out, Lani ahead of Shannon.

"Liliana, wait for me." Shannon spoke loud enough for Lani to hear him. She was waiting at the door of the convenience store. "You know you can't always let her get to you, right?"

"I know that, let's just get some stuff so we can get back on the road." Lani was smiling at him, knowing he was right. Soon they had collected bags of chips, some sandwiches and some drinks and were heading back to the car. Soon they would be at the restaurant near Cameron and be stopping to eat with the others ahead of them.

Alright I think that's pretty good right there! I finally finished this chapter after deciding part of the next chapter could be the beginning of that chapter. Anyways review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Separation

Separation

While everyone was off getting the things they wanted, Torrie found Missy in one of the back isles. She had a lot she wanted to ask her about so she went up to her friend.

"Hey girl, can I talk to you about a couple things?" Torrie asked causing Missy to look at her curiously.

"Yeah, you know me, shoot." Missy was watching Lani laughing and smiling between Brandon and Shannon, even Matt was paying attention. This made her insanely jealous for some weird reason. Lani had always been the prettier of the two though.

"Well you've been acting weird since Thomas showed up and I get the feeling you still have feelings for him." Missy looked at her blonde friend and looked away a shook her head.

"Tor, he was my first love, there's always going to be something there. If you're worried I'm going to let the feelings get the better of me and do something stupid and hurt James, I'd never do that you know me, I've been working with you long before I ever got signed here in WWE. I'd never cheat on James. Plus Thomas and I are just friends and that's all we've ever be." Missy said with a hint of hurt at the end. Torrie looked at her friend and knew she meant what she said.

"I'm sorry for even bringing it up. I shouldn't have doubted in the first place. But honestly he is pretty hot." Missy and Torrie both grinned and started laughing.

"Yeah he is, always has been that's not why I originally fell for him. He's always been insanely nice and would do anything for a friend. Plus his eyes and I mean you've got to admit body wise PERFECT." Missy laughed as Torrie grinned.

"Well at least your first love isn't an asshole like many." Torrie had had enough of her share of weird loves and her first love personally wasn't everything she wanted.

"Yeah I'm glad we're friends again. I missed his big goofy self." Missy laughed as Torrie just shook her head laughing. Unknown to them Thomas had heard everything the two had said for the next aisle over. He looked confused but couldn't help but smile at the thought he'd been her first love. He smiled to himself and walked down and returned to where the rest of the group was.

Lani looked across the table at Jeff, who wasn't eating at all. It had been bugging her ever since he had arrived. Shannon elbowed her in the side and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Shannon?" She asked as she started to place her silverware on her plate. Shannon smiled at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Helms want you to call him NOW." Shannon was able to get his point across without yelling and Lani's eyes went wide as she grabbed her phone. She ran away from the room and to the outside where she could hear. She pressed number 4 on her speed dial list and waited as the phone rang.

"Young lady, you got some explainin' to do." Lani felt the tears wanting to fall but she held them back.

"I punched Jeff but I had every right to." Lani could hear her own voice trembling. She knew he would hear it too.

"Really? Well why do you think you had a right to?" He stayed stern, awaiting her answer. He had been through this before. Lani had hit people out of anger, but hearing that she hit the man she liked just sounded wrong.

"He totally pushed the envelope Gregory! It wasn't right okay?! I can't even believe this is happening!" Lani was yelling now, having felt the pressure from the man on the end of the line more than once in these situations.

"Lani, calm down. I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused as to what happened. I was told you were drunk and just hauled off and punched him." Lani gasped as she heard this. Who could have told something like that to him?

"Well, I'll tell you the real story now." Lani then proceeded to tell him about the incident at the autograph signing.

"Honey I didn't know all that. I'm so sorry." He was now stuck in a state of absolute anger at Jeff and some anger at the person who had told him the story in the first place.

"It's okay. I know you are just watching out for me. Listen I got to go, Mr. Gregory Helms, I'll see you tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed! Oh and tell Talia I said hi!" Lani was hiding the growing anger at whoever had told the story wrong to Gregory.

"Okay, honey, but remember if you need a place to stay or anything for that matter, you've got the key to my house and you know where you can sleep." Gregory was probably the eldest of the group, sans Matt, but still he knew a lot more and was more fatherly to Lani. Lani said her goodbye after acknowledging his statement and shut her phone. She turned on her heels, walking in calmly and with a smile on her face. She sat back down in her seat and leaned over to Shannon.

"I want to know who told Gregory the story the wrong way and I want to know NOW." Lani was seething under her absolute docile demeanor. Shannon looked at her and then around the table at the faces. It stopped on Matt's face. Lani saw this. She looked to Shannon who nodded at Matt to follow him as he stood and he did.

"You wouldn't have happened to tell Helms about what happened last night did you?" Shannon stood across from Matt down the hall as Lani listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Matt's voice was filled with no knowledge of the damage he had caused. Shannon put a hand up to Matt's forehead.

"Boy, you feeling alright?" Shannon asked as Matt slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"What the hell, Shannon? First I'm older than you, second I'm feeling fine." Matt was starting to get annoyed. He hated being treated like a kid.

"You didn't tell him the full story of why Lani punched Jeffie boy in there did you?" Shannon asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean? Lani was drunk and she punched Jeff when he tried to help her." Matt said as he leaned against the wall behind him. Shannon shook his head.

"No, that's not what happened. Jeff crossed the line with her, Matt. He touched her leg and looked at her so sincerely and like he cared and then pulled his hand away and said 'gotcha'." Shannon watched as Matt's face went white with shock, then slight red with embarrassment at his mistake, and finally to a vivid red color with anger.

"I'm so angry at that idiot. I've tried to push him to see that she likes him, but I swear it's the dye in that boy's hair that makes him dumber than he already is." Matt adored Lani and thought the world of her, and to know his own brother had caused this situation himself only made him angrier.

"We all have tried to make him see and to let him know not to lead her on." Shannon said pushing the cap back on his head a little to scratch his forehead. Both men stood across from each other staring for a moment feeling the pain that Lani felt.

"I've got to apologize to our North Carolina Beauty." Matt had heard Shannon speak of Lani as 'A North Carolina Beauty' and he agreed with everyone from North Carolina that Lani was 'Their North Carolina Beauty.' Missy was just someone who had in essence the talent and beauty. But Lani had been the one with drive, beauty, and creativity. She made everyone she met fall head over heels for her.

"Don't apologize please, Matt. I understand these things happen." Lani had stepped from around the corner having felt the need to finally show her presence.

"Hey, gorgeous, I know that but still I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you." Matt said and at once Lani's eyes lit up as she stared at him and then at Shannon.

"Dear god, she's got something on her mind already. You scare me sometimes girl." Shannon said as he motioned her over to him. She walked over slowly and then pulled out her I-pod.

"Hook this up to the speaker system and you'll see." The two men nodded, taking the electronic device from her hands and hurrying to find the main speaker systems. Upon finding it they were able to figure out how to hook the I-pod up to the system and Lani's 'Dance Play list' began playing. "La Tortura" by Shakira rang out heavy as the two ran back to the dining area to find Lani on the table with Ashley dancing in perfect unison.

"Oh my god." Shannon and Matt both said at the same time. Shannon could see Lani wink at him as she walked over and danced against him, moving her hips in time with the music. Shannon began to go along with her. Unfortunately for him, Lani had taught him her dance routines. Suddenly the song ended and "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns came on next.

Lani moved away from Shannon, stopping their moment and climbing back up to Ashley with a few helpful hands. All eyes were on the two, but more were lingering over the youngest Diva in the business, Lani King. Once more the song ended and was followed by "Big Things Poppin' (Do It)" by T. I.

"Torrie get up here! I know you know this." Lani yelled at Missy's 'best friend' and the blonde willingly got up and danced on the large square table. The moves the trio were doing were causing so much attention that some of the guys had to leave the room for a moment. It didn't help because as soon as they walked back in they drooled all over again. Soon an outside crowd was forming and Shannon grabbed Lani by the waist, easily helping her down.

"Alright, everyone has a place to stay right?" Matt asked as he looked around the room at the people. Everyone nodded except Missy and Thomas.

"We don't." Missy spoke up and all eyes glared at her immediately. Jeff even gave her his worst frown.

"You can stay with me. I got a big house." Shannon reluctantly spoke up. Lani's jaw dropped and she moved away from the man. He looked at her with his best puppy eyes.

"It's fine." Lani said and pulled her phone out, checked the time, and dialed the phone to hear the voice she needed to.

"I need you to come get me before I blow a gasket." Lani said after she heard the hello on the other end. She heard the man agree and she told him where she was. Within 20 minutes, he was outside as was Shannon, Ashley, and Matt begging her not to go stay with him.

"Leave the girl alone, damn it!" His voice boomed as he stepped out of his red Ford truck. Matt stared at his long time friend.

"Is this really what you want to do, Lani?" Matt asked turning back to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yep it is I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Lani said as she looked over at the man waiting for her.

"Let me get that for you baby girl." The man grabbed the bags from beside her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Gregory. I'll see you guys." Lani said as she got into the passenger side and shut the door. She looked straight ahead as soon as Gregory had gotten back in and started the truck.

"We got to have a talk, Liliana." Gregory spoke with a serious tone as he stared ahead for a moment.

"I know that Helmsy, can we do it tomorrow please?" Lani was feeling the impending hammer that would crash on her for her actions but she had realized too that she had to quit acting like this. Finally she had realized.

Missy just shook her head it was always the same thing over and over again any time her and Lani got in a fight. Lani was always the good girl who everyone took up for and all the guys treated like a damn queen. Lani was like a sister to her but Missy really thought Lani was thinking way to high of herself. It took for more than just talent and looks to get her to where she was.

She'd busted her ass to get to where she was and did everything to get her foot in the door. She'd set up the ring and traveled on the weekends helping a smaller federation. If there was anyone who had the drive and love Missy embodied it. She just didn't flaunt it she didn't need to. There was a time where she would have because she was insecure but she'd long grown past that.

She looked as Lani and Shane pulled away and grabbed her purse and took off to the bathroom. She needed to cool off and knew if anyone said anything she was going to flip out on them for the looks they'd given her. Torrie and Ashley saw Missy take off and looked at each other.

"What's her problem? Lani is the one who should be angry." Ashley said with a bit of attitude in her voice. Torrie just looked at her and shook her head and grabbed her bag and went off after her friend.

"Missy, open the door it's Torrie." She said knocking on the locked door. Missy sighed from inside the room and opened the door to see her long time friend. She pulled her in the stall and locked the door again and walked over and hopped up sitting on the shelf in front of the mirror running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Why does she always have to be little miss fucking perfect! No matter what happened I'm always the bad guy! It's always my fault no matter what happens and all of them always go right to her side. I was busting my ass long before she ever even started training. It was me who got us the spots in the school. Tor I'm sick of it she has them so wrapped up that people who I considered family turn on me when she just pouts." Misty said angry and hurt.

"Missy I know you are I understand but you can't let it get to you. You're just proving her right. You're giving her ammo. I know Shannon said he'd let you and Thomas stay with him but honestly I think it would be better if you two just come stay with me. Actually don't you have the keys to you and James house?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah of course I do, why don't you just come with us and we can all stay there? It's big enough. There's a guest room Thomas can stay in and we can just share the main bed room. Just move your stuff and join us in the rental. I just didn't want to go there with him alone that would be weird you know." Missy said with a approaching smile.

"You know maybe Thomas could go with Shannon and the guys. He does need to get to know them. That way it could just be us and we can go relax, go get our nails done, have a spa day, go shopping, watch movies, go to the clubs, eat food we never should." Torrie said smirking knowing she had Missy.

"You know some girl time would be nice. I need to get some new ring gear and all since we start all over when we go back. I just need some new attitude to my stuff I guess I've been playing it kinda safe as far as my look goes and I'm ready to step it up. If I may say so myself I've got a hot body I worked my ass to get it and I'm ready to show it off."

Torrie laughed but was glad her friend was finally just being herself. She'd been so careful about what she did or what she said and it finally just clicked for her. The two girls came out the bathroom laughing which caused Ashley and the guys to look at them confused.

"Hey guys, would it be ok if Thomas hangs out with you guys and he goes with you and I switch to go with Missy?" Torrie asked as they came to their friends.

"Its cool with me, us guys need to just kick back and get to know each other anyways so it's cool with us if you're down for it Thomas." Shannon responded looking at the guy sitting next to him.

"Uh, yeah it's cool with me." Thomas responded looking at Torrie and Shannon.

"Ok well that's done Torrie and I will take my rental and you can just take her spot Thomas." Missy said smiling as her and Torrie bolted outside to switch the stuff over. Thomas came out and followed getting his bags and switched with Torrie. After saying their good byes Missy and Torrie headed out ahead of the rest of the group. Everyone then headed off to their respective locations. Gregory's house was nearby Shannon, Matt, and Jeff's. Shannon just stared at the house in sadness, hoping she would be able to rebound.

The next morning Gregory sat across from the young woman who had already experienced the pain of heartbreak and knew what it meant to lose things at a young age and live without. Lani wasn't perfect she still had her own personal self-esteem issues, trust issues, and anger problems but she tried to hide that with a smile. But now it had finally come to a breaking point. She sat looking into Gregory's eyes with a pain that she had felt since she was 13.

"I was thinking last night about everything. I've been too domineering and just plain out angry about things because I can't have them. I think it's cause I never actually sat down Jeff and talked to him. I need to, don't I?" The genuineness that was in Lani's voice made Gregory smile at her with warmth.

"Of course, baby doll. Want me to drive you over there now?" Gregory's eyes had lit up as he stared at the girl with pride. She had finally realized the error of her ways. She was trying to hold back tears as she shook her head.

"I gotta do this on my own." Lani stood as she spoke to Gregory, who was also standing with her. He nodded at her before walking over to her side and placing an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled as he escorted her outside and to the field where she would cross to get to Jeff's house. She was barefoot as she stepped into the field. Lani felt Gregory place a kiss on her cheek after she had turned away from him. She held her I-pod in her hands.

"Good luck, baby doll." He whispered in her ear before she placed the headphones on her ears and began walking across the field. The ground beneath her feet felt familiar and caressed her feet so that she was comfortable to walk through easily.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out of all my sense of it with the beating of it." Lani sang along with the song by Paramore as it rang out in her ears.

She was smiling to herself but inside she was tearing apart at the seams. Fear of the coming confrontation and the outcome stabbed at her like a knife. She held a strong face though. As the songs played through her headphones she made her way through the field until she arrived in the backyard of Gregory's neighbor and a few people sat on the back porch talking. She looked away knowing she didn't want to talk to them right now. But she still heard her name.

"Lani!" Lani looked up to see Shannon's brown eyes staring into her green eyes. She saw the smile on his face but she just waved at him and ran the rest of the way past the house and across the street. If she would've looked back she would've seen the disappointment and wonder in the blonde's eyes.

However, Lani didn't look back but just pulled the headphones out of her ears and carefully picked her way across the rocky driveway. She had walked up the driveway one too many times, sometimes she even ran. Then again she was broken in a lot of ways only a few people knew about and right now she had to right things with at least one of them.

"Lord I swear this boy is crazy about coloring." She said to herself as she stared across the way at the spray painted garage area where he made his music and other creative things. As Lani stepped up to the front door, she held her I-pod in one hand and knocked with the other free one. She waited for what felt like forever, when it was only a few seconds as the door opened to reveal a weary eyed Hardy boy.

"What do you want?" His voice was laced with annoyance, making Lani almost turn to run back to the safety of Gregory's house. Yet she didn't and she looked at him.

"We need to talk, Jeff. Please." The way Lani spoke to Jeff made him look at her with a sudden softness. He opened the door, allowing Lani to pass by him. She made her way back to his room, without asking. She had lain there many a night after practice or a bad day and slept until he would return and then she would head over to Gregory's house.

Lani sat on the unmade bed with its different colored sheets and she smiled for a moment before Jeff walked in. She watched his body movements. They were worn, tired, and so pained. She could see the pain coming from inside him more than outside. The bruise she had given him was beginning to fade away now, only a thin black line lingered around his chin. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from her with a look of waiting.

"Listen, Jeff, I'm sorry about your eye. I really am." Lani spoke slowly trying to make sure everything she wanted to say was coming out right. He nodded leaning towards her a little.

"I understand that, Lani. But what I don't understand is why. Can you tell me why?" Jeff asked the question she knew he would. She stared at him, feeling her eyes filling with tears, but let only a few fall from her eyes before she spoke.

"Because I'm…I'm…in love with you, Jeff. And I got tired of trying to show you that I was and you just crossed the line by teasing me. Let me ask you something though." Lani could see the shock spreading over Jeff's face as she spoke. The sudden realization that what Matt and everyone had been saying was true.

"Shoot, Lani." Jeff said moving off the chair to stand for a moment before he plopped down on the ground next to Lani's legs.

"Did you really not know that I had fallen in love with you and I had been ever since I first met you?" Lani felt the tears coming even stronger this time as she waited for his answer. She stared at the back of his head for a moment then looked away as he turned to look at her.

"No I didn't. Matt and everyone else who had told me you had a thing for me were right and I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry, Lani." Lani couldn't stop her tears but held her head high.

"Right now, Jeff, I just need to know that we are friends again." Lani said as she stood from the bed and headed for the door.

"Of course, Lily, you are my best friend." Jeff spoke softly and Lani sensed the sound of absolute hate for his own stupidity. She nodded and opened the door walking towards the front door. She heard Jeff stand and follow her as she walked out the front door.

"Lily, are you okay?" Jeff asked her as she stepped down the steps and turned to look at him. She still had a smile on her face. He stared at her tear-stained face and felt his heart drop heavily. He gulped back the coming tears in his own eyes.

"Eventually I think I will be. I'll see you later okay?" Lani asked hopefully as he stood with the black t-shirt and pair of pajama pants on. He nodded at her in assurance and she nodded back, turning to walk away and as soon as she heard the door shut she ran across the gravel quickly and back across the street.

Lani stumbled, hitting the ground and scraping her knees and palms. She stood and felt the tears stinging her face as they descended now without any stoppage. She ran to the field feeling the eyes on her as she passed into the backyard. She ran until she arrived upon Gregory's front steps, where she collapsed in tears, sobbing heavily.

"Lani? Honey, are you okay?" Lani heard the soft voice of Talia Madison as Lani sat with her head buried in her knees. She looked up at Talia's face and shook her head. The long white skirt and white tank top on Lani made her look angelic.

"No, Talia, I've never been okay." Lani said through the sobs. She had lost her best friend, her feeling to love, and her own last block of strength in the past few days. Everything was falling apart and she knew it was time to fix things, but that meant facing a lot of her demons head on. Talia kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on each of Lani's flushed red cheeks.

"I know what you just went to do and please don't say that. That's not the girl I met when I started dating green haired boy in there." Talia's reference to Gregory's character "The Hurricane", made Lani laugh loudly. She wiped away her tears and stood up with Talia.

"Thanks Talia. I feel a little better." Lani felt like it was getting harder to breath though with every breathe she took. She smiled briefly as Talia escorted her back inside the house where Gregory sat watching TV. He stood as they entered and watched Lani's face. He could see she was in pain. She was also feeling Jeff's pain.

"He really didn't know, did he?" Gregory asked as Talia walked into the kitchen with the mail she had retrieved upon re-entering. Lani stood in the doorway near the stairs that led up to their rooms. She shook her head and slowly made her way up the stairs. Gregory watched her feeling a deep striking pain inside him for her. One thing was fixed and now Lani knew what she had to do next. But the question in her mind was how would she do it?

Missy and Torrie had been at her home and were just relaxing. When they got there the first thing they did was switch and get in their bikinis and go and lay out in the large backyard trying to get some sun. It wasn't long after that the two girls heard Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy) start playing as Missy's phone went off. The two girls laughed at the ringtone choice as Missy leaned over picking her phone up flipping it open.

"I had a feeling you'd be calling about now, just can't stand to be away can you Cowboy?" Missy said lying back as Torrie laughed.

"You know me all too well don't you?" James said in his thick accent.

"So how's things going with your brother on the farm? The cows' good company?" Missy said somewhat out of spite of him leaving her on such short notice.

"Babe, you know they aren't as good as you, I mean after all I can't have fun with them like we do." James laughed knowing he could always break her as he heard Missy laughing.

"I sure as hell hope you don't do what you do to me with the animals, I'd drop you so fast. But anyways how long are you going to be there? I miss you." Missy needed to see James and at this point it was necessary.

"Missy, I'll be back home in a day or two, three at the most things just got behind and he needed help, I promise I'll be there and we can have some time together. How's things going with Thomas?" James had nothing but love for that woman.

"We traveled some but him and Torrie switched and he's with the guys. Torrie and I decided we need some girl time." After a few more minutes of catching up the Missy closed her phone and smiled. She was still mad that he had just taken off and he caused her to drink and that caused the fight and well she didn't want to think about it all.

"Hey I know Matt's invited all of us over to just hang out and have some food jump in the pool, you want to head over?"Missy asked turning to her friend adjusting her large vintage leopard print sunglasses that matched her black bikini's leopard insets.

"Sure, sounds good to me I'm starving!" Torrie said standing slipping her sandals on and pulling her shorts on. Missy stood up pulling on a simple short halter dress and slipped her wedge sandals on. Missy lived close to Matt's and her and Torrie just had to walk a little ways down a path and then they ran along the woods. After about five minutes of walking Missy heard her phone start playing "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace. Torrie turned looking at her friend confused not recognizing the song. Missy didn't notice as she opened her phone smiling.

"Hey Coddles! Whatcha doing?" Missy said calling her friend by the nickname she'd given him.

"I'm doing pretty good just got home and figured I'd call and make sure you got home ok, James better be treating you right." Cody said with a laugh.

"James isn't here. He had to go help his brother out on the farm, he left right after mania. He's going to be there for a few days" Missy said frowning.

"Hey I know you're frowning so stop. You're too pretty to frown, just think of it as some you time. Hang out with your friends and just relax, I was thinking about coming up there since I don't live to far away. If I do can I stay at your place?" Missy smiled instantly as Torrie watched as they continued walking towards Matt's. It had been a while since Missy had smiled so much.

"Coddles, of course you can, I always have room for you. Just call me when you do so I can get it ready for you."

"Will do Hun, I'll talk to you later."

The two hung up and Torrie looked at her friend. "Who's Coddles?"

Missy laughed at Torrie's question as they saw Matt's house up ahead.

"Cody, Dusty's son, we work with him remember?" Missy asked putting her phone back in her bag with her other stuff she decided to bring.

"Since when are you two so close?" Torrie asked suspicious.

"Torrie, don't get all weird on me about this. His dad and I worked a lot on storylines and he introduced us when Cody came up to the main roster and we've been close since we just don't go telling a lot of people." Missy said somewhat defensive.

"Ok, ok chill girl I believe you. Let's just go and have some fun." Torrie smiled still not so sure about what was up with Missy and Cody as they entered the house. Neither knew what would happen in an hour or so.

Alright finally a new chapter is being put up! Hope you like it. Took long enough to get it up.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Never Too Late

Never Too Late

Lani had spent most of the morning in her room after her talk with Jeff. She had changed from her white skirt and tank top to a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. Being at home in North Carolina, Lani rarely wore shoes, only to restaurants and stores. Mostly she was barefoot. She had been sitting in deep thought and meditation, and as she finally came out of her peaceful state and opened her eyes, she saw Gregory in her room.

"You been here long?" Lani asked as she walked across the room, meeting Gregory halfway with a hug.

"Not that long, but you want to go swimming over at Matt's house?" Gregory had a pair of white swimming trunks on with a white wife beater. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"Yea that would be nice. Why don't you go ahead with Talia though? I need the walk again." Lani was walking back over to the drawer where her swimming suits were at. She looked back at him and he nodded in knowing.

"Gotcha baby doll. See you over there." Gregory said as he exited the room and gave Lani a wave. She smiled as she looked through her swimsuits, finally picking out a white two piece with the black Fox Rider's Co. fox on the top in the corner. The bottoms had a black lining at the top to it. Lani changed into it quickly and upon changing she heard her phone going off. She heard Ashlee Simpson's "Rule Breaker" playing, recognizing it was Talia.

"Hey girl what's taking you so long?" Talia asked as she stood across the pool from her boyfriend and what she one day wished would be her husband. Lani smiled again to her self as she put her shorts and tank top back on and ran down the stairs quickly.

"Coming, Tal. Be there in like 10 minutes." Lani said as she jumped down the last few steps and hurried out the door, locking it behind her. She shut the phone and placed it in her other pocket that was free. Of course her I-pod was shoved into the other one. She ran like she used to everyday of her life and smiled as the wind breezed through her hair. Soon she was arriving at Shannon's backyard and then she began her sprinting across the street, past Jeff's house and then she saw Matt's huge house.

Lani slowed down a moment, checking her phone to see she had made it across the field in about half the time she told Talia. She walked a little faster as she approached the front door. She saw a note on it.

"Come around back!" Lani just shook her head and opened the door noting no sign of Matt's dog, Lucas, anywhere around. She stripped down to her bikini, placed her clothes on the kitchen counter and walked out onto the back porch. She saw everyone as soon as she stepped outside and they saw her. She saw Lucas run right towards her and she lifted him up into her arms and held him as he licked her face.

"Well, I got one thing left to say you can lay in the bed you made." Lady Antebellum blasted from the speakers. Matt and she had the same play list of songs. She smiled at the group and cocked an eyebrow. She walked down the steps and past where Ashley stood in her green two piece bikini along with Missy and Torrie.

"What's with the attitudes, Matt?" Lani asked Matt as she approached where he stood with Jeff, Shannon, Gregory, and Brandon. They all looked at her with a sheepish smile except for Gregory and Jeff.

"Looks like you not talking to anyone other than Jeff and Gregory pissed off Ashley as well." Matt answered her with anger in his voice and then she looked at all their faces. Except for Gregory, Jeff, and Talia, who was sitting in a chair nearby, they looked angry with her.

"Alright I see how it is. I'll be right back." Lani said as she walked up the porch and got on the edge of the porch standing up on the railing, facing everyone.

"What is she doing?" Ashley asked as she walked over with the other two girls to join the men. They shrugged and Gregory just smirked at Jeff and Talia.

"Okay, everybody if I could have your attention please?! I have something I need to say to everyone, excluding three people. I find it funny that it's three people instead of the friends I thought I had. Anyways, I want to say that I'm sorry to you Missy. You are my best friend and you always have been. You are a huge part of the reason I'm here. I hope you can forgive me. Now onto everyone else, you guys disappoint me. Seriously if you know me at all, you know how I can get when I need to be alone. Then again I don't often have epiphanies of my wrongs. I plan on changing my ways and if that means my friends won't understand that sometimes I need alone time then I guess you aren't my friends. But I want you all to know I love each and every one of you. Without some of you I wouldn't even be alive right now. Alright I'm done. Thank you." Lani then watched as everyone began to look at Missy and she saw Gregory and Jeff standing with Talia near the end of the porch where she walked off. She walked over and they all hugged her.

"Let's dance!" Talia yelled as Cupid's "Cupid Shuffle" came on and Lani laughed as Talia pulled her with her to dance to the dance. She looked to her left side and saw Jeff and then to her other side and saw Gregory. They were dancing just like the song told them to and it was so funny, Lani couldn't help but giggle. After the song was over Lani looked around and spotted Shannon walking over with Matt.

"What's up, boys?" Lani asked them with a smile. She still had Lucas in her arms, and now she was getting tired of holding him, so she put him down and watched him run around the pool. Shannon was wearing his white wife beater and a pair of black swimming trunks and Matt had on the same but a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Lani, I'm here to say sorry from everybody who misjudged you. We love you so much and I think it just hurt everyone when you left us like you did." Shannon spoke meekly almost as if he would break if she said anything mean to him. Little did she know Shannon was in the same position she was in with Jeff.

"I know that you understand, Leeloo, so you forgive us?" Brandon appeared beside the two in a pair of green swimming trunks. She smiled at the three of them. She nodded and as soon as she did she was picked up and hugged tight by each of them.

"Go play please. I'll come and play in a minute. There's one thing I need to do." Lani said as soon as Brandon had placed her back on the ground. They all nodded and walked away with Talia, Jeff, and Gregory trailing behind them. Matt looked back and gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Alright, bitch, come here." Ashley's voice somewhat startled Lani as she turned to face her other best friend. Ashley had a smirk on her face and Lani grinned as she walked over. Torrie stood a little bit away talking to Missy quietly before she then walked over to where Ashley was. Torrie had on a blue two piece bikini with clouds on it.

"You don't need to say anything, Ashley, I know you mean well." Lani said as Ashley opened her mouth to speak and Torrie laughed at this. She smiled at Torrie as Ashley jumped into Lani's arms and hugged her.

"Thank god! I love you girl!" Ashley yelled making everyone laugh as they watched the exchange.

"Okay, now you gotta get down, please." Lani spoke with a bit of a strain in her voice and Ashley jumped back down and allowed Torrie to give the girl a hug.

"Well, now we've got to go mess with some boys." Torrie said with an immense smile that radiated her flirty nature. As soon as the two walked over to where the others stood, Lani walked over to her blonde counterpart. Missy was wearing a bikini with leopard print on it.

"Hey." Lani said to her as Missy stared into her eyes with a want to forgive but a hidden desire to hang onto the anger and keep it.

"Hey." Missy said back quietly and Lani smiled at her, getting a smile in return.

"Sorry!" They both yelled at the same time, embracing each other in a hug. This was all it took. Yet Lani sensed the apprehension in Missy's touch. She could tell, but she let it go. The two would never be the same though and in the silence that followed the hug, they both knew this. As they separated they both smiled and then a scream emitted from them as they were thrown into the pool. When Lani came up for air, she saw Thomas laughing with Shannon.

"Oh you two are so dead." Lani said as she looked at Missy who winked at her. They dove under the water quickly and swam to the edge where the two guys stood and pushed up quickly. They reached out, Lani grabbing Shannon's hands and Missy grabbing Thomas', and pulled them in with a huge splash.

"Oh you got me wet, not cool!" Torrie yelled out as the splash had soaked everyone near the pool's edge.

"Neither is this!" Brandon yelled back as he grabbed her by her hips and jumped in with her. Lani and Missy were laughing really hard when Shannon and Thomas grabbed their respective perpetrators and dunked them.

"Dude, you got me wet now!" Gregory yelled out next as he stood soaked with water. Talia came up behind him, but he had heard her and grabbed her by her waist, tumbling backwards into the pool. Matt stood watching everything with Jeff by his side the two laughed at everyone in the pool. Unknown to them Ashley had snuck up behind them and with a running start jumped on them sending all three splashing into the pool. At this point it was a free for all as everyone decided to just let loose and have fun. Suddenly Missy stopped.

"Guys! How about us girls team up with a guy and have a good old fashion chicken fight!" Everyone stopped and looked at each other grinning.

The girls each grabbed a guy, as Brandon decided to get out and be the ref. Torrie and Jeff, Missy and Thomas, Lani and Shannon, Gregory and Talia, Ashley and Matt all got into position with the guys lifting their girls onto their shoulders. Missy and Lani were side by side with Torrie at the end and Talia and Ashley side by side.

All the girls tried to push the others off and Torrie was the first down, Talia was next leaving Ashley, Missy, and Lani. Missy and Lani smirked at each other not noticing that Ashley was coming right at them. Thomas saw and moved back and Ashley took out Lani laughing.

Everyone watched as Ashley and Missy looked at each other determined. They moved at each other trying to push each other down but couldn't. After several minutes Missy heard someone laughing and turned her attention away from Ashley.

"Coddles!" Missy yelled seeing her friend looking at her from the poolside. As she was turned looking at her friend, Ashley saw the opportunity and grabbed a hold of Missy's bikini strap and undid it pulling it off and pushing her face first into the pool.

Ashley spun the bikini top around proud of her self. Missy came up to the surface covering her self and absolutely embarrassed. She swam to the edge of the pool getting out where Cody stood with her towel ready for her. She took it wrapping herself up angrily. She turned to Ashley walking over to the edge of the pool where Ashley was still on Matt's shoulders. She snatched her top out of Ashley's hand then turned to her and pie faced her pushing her into the water grabbing her stuff and rushing out with Cody following her.

"Ashley, that wasn't funny! Damn it I know you are my best friend but what the fuck is wrong with you? Sometimes I swear you like the trouble." Lani spoke vehemently to her blonde friend as she came up to the surface and stared at her. Everyone looked between the two.

"Well, I thought it was funny." Ashley said as she got out of the pool and walked over to where Lani stood. Lani shook her head and stepped back. She walked inside where her cell phone and I-pod were stuck inside of her pants and pulled them out. She walked back outside and placed the headphones on her ears, sitting on the chair Talia had been sitting in.

Ashley stared at her from across the pool with a hurt look on her face. Lani ignored her as she flipped the screen up to reveal her keyboard for texting and the screen changed as she chose to log onto the internet. She checked her mail quickly, deleting the spam and random messages and shut the phone. Suddenly Lani could hear "Keep Your Hands Off My Girl" By Good Charlotte playing and she pulled her headphones out quickly.

"Girl I swear you don't answer me fast enough." Lani laughed as she heard the familiar voice.

"Well ohmigod I'm so sorry, Mizzie." Lani said dramatically as she turned the speakerphone on and she heard him laugh. The voice belonged to none other than Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"You're lucky I like you so much otherwise that would not be okay. So I heard about everything that happened. You doing okay, Lani?" Mike was getting serious and even though he wasn't serious half the time, when it came to Lani getting hurt he was more than serious. Even if she was wrong he stood by her side and was there for her.

"Yeah, everything's cool except you know how Ashley loves to not let go of things and keep them going?" Lani asked as she looked at the people around the pool.

"Oh dear god, she made her mad didn't she? Seriously what the hell is wrong with that girl?" Mike asked and Lani laughed out loud smiling widely.

"You know too well. So what are you doing?" Lani spoke knowing Mike was absolutely a good friend of hers. As she saw Talia walking over, she picked the phone up, taking him off speakerphone and listening as he began to speak again. Talia stopped and waited a few feet away from her.

"Nothing, I was actually also calling cause I was wondering if you wanted to come out here and hang out?" Lani giggled and jumped off the chair in excitement.

"Of course Mizzie! But what about Jennie or Janie or whatever her name is?" Lani asked in question of the girl that Mike had been dating for a few weeks.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. You gonna head up here now?" Mike was hurting and Lani could tell. She grabbed her I-pod and nodded against the phone before answering.

"I'll be there in about an hour, okay?" Lani heard him agree and she shut the phone quickly and then reopened it to send a text. _"Mizzie, Mizzie in the sky, please don't be sad, you are the cutest thing since a furby I have ever seen."_

"Hey, did I hear you say you are going somewhere?" Talia had walked over to her side and stood with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, to Mike's house. I'm taking the bike Gregory got me for my twenty-first birthday." Lani said as she walked inside the house to grab her clothes. She put them on and Talia followed her out the front door.

"Call me or text me when you get there so I know you got there safe okay?" Talia looked at Lani like a daughter, a sister, and friend. Lani smiled and nodded as she felt her phone vibrate with a new text message. She checked it and smiled. _"Lani, Lani in my eyes, she's so beautiful I could cry, but I don't cause that's not manly."_

"Alright, Tal, I might be staying there tonight, I don't know yet. But I'll let you know." Lani shut the phone and put it back in her pocket. Talia nodded and Lani took off running, I-pod in hand and hurried back to the house.

She ran quickly up the stairs, grabbing some clothes and shoving them into a backpack she found in her closet. She grabbed the necessities, which was her I-pod and laptop and shoved them into the bag. Zipping it up, she threw it on the bed, changing into a pair of blue jeans, and a green t-shirt.

Lani looked in the closet again, grabbing her motorcycle jacket and throwing it in the bag as well. She wouldn't wear it on the bike right now. Lani ran back down stairs with the bag in her hand and then realized her phone had a new text message.

"Talia told me you were going to Mike's. Be careful. Love you. Helms." Lani smiled as she read the one from Gregory out loud. She replied quickly. _"I will be careful. I'll let you know when I get there. Love you too."_

After she shut the phone she ran out to the garage and opened the garage door excitedly. She saw it covered up and she walked over, pulling the cover off carefully and staring at her metallic red and yellow 2008 Honda CBR600RR. It had certain things on it that were used for doing tricks.

Lani smiled at it. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked at the helmet. It was a Shoei X-Eleven Vermeulen 2 TC-3. It was gorgeous. She put it on getting on and starting the bike up. She had put her backpack on and snapped the clips that hung from the sides of the bag so that it was tight around her body. She kicked up the kick stand and easily rolled it out to the end of the driveway.

After she waited a moment, looking both ways, Lani pulled out, speeding down the road. She passed Shannon's house, Matt's and Jeff's and finally Missy's. That was one constant that Missy had that Lani hated her for having. She had a home that was hers. Lani lived with Gregory and yet she was staying at other people's houses a lot. She shut her thinking off, knowing she had to focus on the road. The trip would probably take a little less than 45 minutes.

Soon Lani arrived at the house. It was one of Mike's houses. Whenever they finished up on the West Coast he stayed at his place there and if they finished on the East Coast he stayed at the place near Lani. He was a funny character, very sweet, charming, and an all around good guy. Lani couldn't help but be pulled to him. They were a lot closer than anyone could really know.

Lani was actually closer to TNA and ROH wrestlers than WWE wrestlers because that's where she made her start with Missy. But Missy was always so busy that she never had the time to get to know the people in TNA or ROH. Lani had come into WWE at the same time as Mike and so it was inevitable that they entered the company as lackeys to the other wrestlers. Mike was more of a commentator at first but they were close because of the time they had entered. After stopping the bike and getting off the bike, she heard her phone blasting "Happens All the Time" by Cold.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lani was friends with all the guys because she was a tomboy and they loved her for that and her sweetness. She stepped back a step as she heard the voice of a woman.

"Who is this?" Lani asked back regaining her ground as she started for the front door to Mike's house. Lani was close to a lot of people but only a select few were her rocks.

"I'm his wife! How dare you sleep with my husband!?" Lani then recognized then that is was Ken Kennedy's wife, Valerie. Lani stopped at the front door and froze.

"I never—" Lani began to speak but she was cut off by Valerie.

"Listen, don't try to say you didn't! I know you did, so just stay the hell away from him!" That was the last thing Lani heard and then Valerie hung up. Lani looked at her phone and through the glass screen door into the house. She saw Mike at the same time he spotted her. She shoved her phone in her pocket, dropping the backpack on the ground, and turning on her heels and running to her bike. She mounted it, putting the helmet on and turning it on.

"LANI!" Mike was screaming at the top of his lungs and she looked back at him sadly. She shook her head and took off back the way she came. She rode until she came upon a bar and went inside.

"Lani! What are you doing here?" Lani looked up as she sat at the bar and saw the bartender Kyle standing there. He was an older man in his late 30's but he had known Lani for a while.

"Hey, Kyle, I just need a drink." Lani said with a sad smile and Kyle nodded. He handed her a shot of tequila. She then asked for a soda and sat looking extremely depressed. Her phone began to play Pat Monahan's "Her Eyes." It was Gregory. He had picked that song out and told her that it made him think of her. She just listened to the song and Kyle looked at her for a moment, then he turned to answer the bar's phone.

"Yeah, listen she's here and something is wrong. Okay, see you in a bit." Kyle hung up the phone and turned around, picking up a glass and cleaning it. He kept an eye on the increasingly depressed Lani. Soon, Mike walked in looking around. His hair was shaped up like a Mohawk and as he walked over to Lani, she looked at him.

Lani didn't say anything to him as he sat next to her. She looked away feeling tears coming to her eyes. Her phone vibrated on the bar countertop and she flipped the screen up and looked at it realizing she had at least 40 messages, 15 missed calls, and 5 voicemails. She proceeded to start organizing the messages into a file for each person who sent them. She heard Mike thanking Kyle for the beer he had in his hand.

"You gonna tell me why you left like that?" Mike asked her softly after a few moments and she looked at the screen as it automatically started filing all the messages away for her to read later.

"Valerie Kennedy thinks I slept with Ken and she told me I need to stay away from him." Lani spoke quietly as she dialed her voicemail to listen to them. They were from Gregory and Talia. Mainly Gregory though.

"And?" Mike asked and Lani looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. She sat back in her seat and put her head back down.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything has been massively crazy lately and it just didn't help." Lani realized her mistake and she heard the beer being put down. She shut her eyes as Mike leaned over to her, pulling her into his white t-shirt and she hugged tightly to him. She wouldn't cry though. Not this time. It might hurt but she felt the problem draining away as she hugged Mike.

"You ready to go back to the house?" Mike asked as he released her. She nodded at him and he paid for their drinks while she made a phone call.

"Liliana I swear to all that is holy you make me worry so badly. But I still love you for finally calling me. I take it you got there okay?" Gregory showed his over protectiveness just a little but Lani just smiled.

"Yes Helmsy, I did. Sorry I think that by the looks of my phone I have a few people from ROH and TNA wanting to come out to see me." Lani answered as she placed him on speakerphone and scrolled through her texts looking at the names.

"Yeah it makes sense. Those really are your people. You gonna invite them out?" Gregory asked and Mike walked with Lani as she walked outside. She looked at him and he nodded.

"Hell yes because I'm seeing that some of the boys are going to bring meat for a barbecue and so it'll be nice. Plus I want to see my REAL best friend and wifey, Christy!" Lani was of course talking about Christy Hemme, the redheaded tomboy. She had idolized Christy and actually worked under her a lot in training.

"That's good, baby doll. Well I'm going to go. Talia wants to go out to eat." Gregory said as Lani began to mount up onto her bike and she looked around, noticing Mike was getting into his Black Dodge Ram. She said goodbye and shut the phone off, placing it in her pocket and putting her helmet back on. She followed Mike back down the road and to his house.

After she pulled in she saw that her backpack wasn't on the porch but had disappeared. She mentally thanked Mike for putting it inside. She parked her bike, took off the helmet and pulled the phone back out.

"So who do we have wanting to grace our house?" Mike asked as she ran to catch up with him. She looked at the messages scrolling through the files with the names of ROH and TNA wrestlers. Mike had said 'our house' and it made Lani feel good inside. In reality this house was just as much hers and even though she hadn't bought it, Mike always told her that whatever was his was hers.

"Let's see, Christy, Gail, Traci, Shelly, Austin, Roderick, Jack, Davey, Eric, Petey, AJ, Alex, Jason, and Nelson, I mean Homicide." Lani called out the names as she went through the messages again. Mike began counting on his fingers and she grabbed his hands and held them smiling.

"It'll be okay there, Mizzie. We'll make it. I won't let them mess up our house." Lani said and he smiled back at her nodding in understanding. She then began to text the individuals who wished to come out back. She shut the phone and walked inside with Mike. Once more her phone began to ring this time playing Buck Cherry's "Crazy Bitch". It was Christy.

"Hey, beautiful I take it you are calling to RSVP me?" Lani asked as she answered the phone and she heard Christy laugh. Christy was a beautiful and powerful woman.

"Yes ma'am, I am. So how's today at five sound?" Christy asked and Lani checked the clock in the living room. It was five.

"How would that be possible?" Lani asked as she ventured into the kitchen next checking the fridge.

"Well, if you turn around that might help." Christy said as Lani shut the fridge and she turned to look out the sliding glass doors that led to the patio and saw just about everyone who had texted her standing outside. She ran to the doors and opened them, running out to meet Christy first with a huge hug.

"Surprise." Mike said as he walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. Lani grinned at him and then turned back to the group to begin greeting them. Austin Aries, Jack Evans, Davey Richards, and Roderick Strong were the first people to surround her.

"Oh boy, it's the four handsomest men in ROH. Now this I can handle." Lani joked with the four as they all gave her hugs. Austin lifted her and hugged her tighter.

"I think you can put her down now dude." AJ Styles southern voice sounded as he grabbed Lani from Austin and hugged her. "My turn anyways."

"Lani!" Gail and Shelly were suddenly upon her next. She smiled widely and finally was put down as she saw Alex and Homicide walking over. She loved Homicide and thought he was the cutest gangster she had ever seen.

"Hey, Lex, Homicide." Lani smiled at the Mexican American as he grinned at her widely. They all exchanged hugs. Eric and Petey came next with hugs.

"How's our wannabe Canadian?" Petey asked as he hugged her last and Lani giggled. These people truly were her own. They knew her and cared deeply about her. WWE people could be very superficial.

"Good. I thought Jason was coming?" Lani asked as she stared over at the grill with the food.

"Yes, of course I am here. Pay attention and stop watching meat and you'll notice these things." Jason Reso, better known as Christian Cage, was standing behind Lani and she turned to jump into his arms for a hug.

"Shut up and hug me, Reese Cup." Lani saw Jason blush a little before he hugged her tight. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the dark haired Traci and the look on her face was sad. She was on the phone and suddenly took off. Lani got out of Jason's arms and heard a car pulling away. Suddenly her phone started going off as Christy walked over.

"Hey that's my song, Shine. Who is that?" Christy asked as she heard the familiar song blasting from the phone. Lani had a look of shock on her face. She stared at her phone for a moment before answering it.

Oh who called Lani? Where did Traci go? You will find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	5. Paralyze

Paralyze

Missy sat in her living room with Cody next to her in a pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. She looked up at him and he could tell she was still really embarrassed.

"Hun, I know you're embarrassed but really it wasn't that bad. Ashley just can't let things go and that was a pretty low thing to do but really you don't have anything to be that embarrassed about. I was the only one who saw anything because you were facing me." Cody said trying to get her to relax.

"I know but still, why can't she just let things go! I'm so sick of her attitude towards me and if I ever say anything back to defend myself she twists it so I look like I'm attacking her! No one ever believes me." Missy looked down sadly and Cody pulled her into a hug.

Missy always came to him when she was upset even though she was wise beyond his years and hers at times. She had worked with his dad when she and Lani were in TNA. He'd introduced them and since then they hit it off and were super close. The only other person beside Lani she had really gotten close to was Traci and of course James and Torrie. Cody was the same age as Missy but older by a few months.

"I'm going to call James I miss him." Missy said getting up grabbing her phone and realized it was drained. "Coddles, can I use your phone my battery is dead?"

Cody just smiled tossing her his phone. She took it and walked into the other room dialing James' number. After several rings he picked up and she heard a woman giggling and rustling around. Then James told her to shut up. She looked confused.

"James? Who's there with you?" Missy said getting angry.

"What are you talking about you know I'm at my brother's house. I didn't expect you to call. Why aren't you calling from your phone?" James asked getting defensive.

"James, don't try to bull shit me I heard a girl giggling and you telling her to shut up!" Missy said starting to yell into the phone. James went silent and Missy knew she had caught him cheating.

"You know what don't bother coming back. I want you out of my house and out of my life!" Missy hung up the phone and ran in where Cody had been. He had heard everything Missy said and she looked up at him in tears and latched onto him crying hysterically. He held her getting angrier by the minute.

Missy had never done anything but be loyal to James and she even moved him in with her and he went and did this to her. He wanted to kill him. He looked down at his friend and squeezed her tightly kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him slightly smiling and backed away from him.

"I'm going to call Lani and Traci. I need my girls." Missy said walking off to where her phone charger was plugged in and put her phone on the charger. Then she dialed Traci's number first.

"Traci, can you come over? I really need to talk to you. It's about James." Missy said crying into the phone.

"I'll be right there I'm right near your house, I'm over at Mike's house. I'll be there in just a couple minutes." Traci said hanging up. Missy then dialed Lani's number trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey what's going on, I hope you're not too upset over the thing with Ashley." Lani said not knowing what was going on until she heard Missy crying. "Missy, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"It's James, I called him from Cody's phone and I heard a girl giggling and he told her to shut up. He's cheating on me. He's not at his brother's house he never was!" Missy broke down sobbing as she told her friend what she'd heard. Cody came up behind her and took the phone from Missy.

"Lani, its Cody. I really think she could use you right now. I've never see her this upset." Cody said after he took the phone and Lani nodded as she felt the anger and tears welling up inside of her.

"Be there in a bit." Lani said as she grabbed her helmet and was able to sneak away without anyone seeing her, except one person.

"Uh, where you going to Lani?" Mike stood with his shirt off and a pair of swimming trunks on. He had an amazing body from wrestling and training. Lani stared at him for a minute.

"It's Missy. She found out James was cheating on her. I got to go. I'm sorry." Lani apologized as she got on her bike and he followed her, standing next to her.

"It's okay, I understand. Just be careful, beautiful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Lani looked at him with a smile, feeling warmth spread all over her body from what he said. It made her feel loved and really needed.

"Thanks, Mizzie." Lani said and leaned over, kissing him on the lips softly and pulling away to see he had closed his eyes and was opening them slowly. He smiled at her and nodded. She put her helmet on and pulled away quickly.

Missy got a text from Torrie saying she would be coming home. She had went out for dinner with Jeff and talked to him about Lani.

Traci got to Missy's house not long after she'd hung up. When she pulled up she saw a truck she didn't recognize and she knew it wasn't James or Missy's. She blew it off and walked up the steps and went to a bench and reached under it taking a key out from between the slats.

She went to the front door opening it and went in the living room where she could hear Missy in tears. She saw Cody and knew the truck had to be his and just smiled. She knew Cody and Missy were close and she was glad he'd been there when Missy found out James was cheating. Missy looked up when she heard someone enter the room and she rushed over to the raven haired woman and hugged her.

"Hey girly I'm glad I was close by. I can't believe he'd do that. I've known him longer then even you and I never in a million years would have thought he'd do this. It's probably with that Crystal girl she's been after him." Traci said angry until she noticed Missy had just started crying more.

"Is Lani on the way over?" Traci asked looking at Missy who just nodded. Cody sat looking at Missy and Traci could tell he really cared about her by the way he was looking. When Cody realized Traci was watching him he looked away messing with the hem of his shirt. Traci grinned to her self because she always had a feeling Cody liked Missy even though she was his best friend.

The sound of a motorcycle engine roared loudly as Lani pulled up. Missy ran to the door and Lani met her as Missy fell into Lani's arms. Lani held her tightly looking up as Traci and Cody walked outside. Torrie came walking up the driveway and looked at the sight before her eyes.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me!" Missy cried out and Torrie rushed over in shock realizing the minute Missy spoke what had happened. Lani held out a hand to Torrie stopping her.

"I can't either Missy, but listen you need to perk up right now. You are so much stronger than this. So much better than him and that thing he was with combined. Come on. I know what'll make you feel better. Traci, could you go grab James' keys? They should be on that hook inside right near the front door." Lani said and Missy stopped crying slowly and smiled at her. Traci ran inside and within a few seconds she threw the keys outside to Lani who caught them in her hand. She helped Missy stand and then she looked at Cody's truck and ran over and rummaged in the back, finding what she wanted.

"What are you going to do with that?" Torrie asked and Lani looked at her with a grin. Missy smiled at her friend, knowing immediately what she intended to do.

"Lani always did take songs a little too literally. Never thought it would come in handy." Missy said to the other people and it dawned on Traci and Torrie and they ran inside. Traci grabbed a butcher knife and she handed Torrie a paring knife. Missy handed the keys to Torrie who went to work first, while Missy was thrown a can of spray paint by Cody. He shrugged at her and sat on the steps watching.

"This leather sucks anyways." Torrie laughed as she carved Missy's name into the seats. She shut the door and allowed Missy to work with the spray paint. She sprayed 'Cheater' on both sides of the truck.

She stepped back as Torrie got out and shut the door. She laughed with Missy. Traci came next with the butcher knife and slashed his tires. Then Lani came with the steel baseball bat. She was well known for her ability to pack a punch and she walked over calmly and then raised the bat and smashed his headlight in one swift slam. She did the next one and the taillights as well followed by his windshield.

"Nicely done, ladies." Cody said as he admired their work. They were all standing proud and burst into laughter. Lani spent another hour with the girls and Cody before she decided she should get back to Mike's house. After she had walked outside and was halfway to her bike she heard footsteps and looked around to see Jeff standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, there Skittie, what are you doing out here?" Lani asked and he looked at her with a sad smile. She could tell he was trying to gather his courage and thoughts. He walked over to her and she stared at him.

"I was thinking we could give it a try." Jeff sounded quiet and strangely enough it bothered Lani. She stared at him in confusion.

"Give what a try?" Lani asked and Jeff looked at her with a cocked eyebrow before he spoke.

"Us." The simple statement made Lani back away from him and he watched her.

"No, Jeff, I can't do that right now. I need time. Everything is happening too fast, okay?" Lani explained to him and Jeff just stared at her for a moment before the sadness in his face changed to a look of anger and annoyance.

"That's not fair Lani." Jeff stepped towards her and Lani turned and walked over to her bike getting on it.

"Jeff, please don't do this now." Lani begged him as she held her helmet in her hands. Jeff stared at her with nothing but anger. "Fine, be like that. Goodbye."

Lani then placed her helmet on her head and sped off quickly. She stared ahead but was not focused completely on the road and she didn't notice that her speed was reaching 120 mph. She didn't see the gravel on the road either as the bike hit it. As soon as she realized she was going down she laid the bike down and let go of it.

She watched the bike spin out down the road on its side a little ways until it stopped. Lani lay on the ground and could hear the people from nearby yelling for Mike. She blacked out and when she woke up she was laying in a hospital bed.

"See I told you she would wake up. She just had a mild concussion and a few scratches." A doctor said to Gregory, who was sitting next to her and she saw she still had her own clothes back on. Gregory stared at her and Lani could tell he had been crying. She sat up and looked at the doctor as he spoke to her.

"You can go home young lady. Just make sure your father here takes care of you." Lani looked at the doctor with a grin and she looked at Gregory in admiration as he smiled proudly at the doctor's statement. He helped her up and into a wheelchair. Rule was you had to be rolled out in a wheelchair. As soon as they got in Gregory's truck, Lani looked over at him.

"Helmsy, are you okay?" Lani stared into his eyes as he sat at the red light looking at her. He shook his head for a moment and then sighed.

"Liliana, I was so scared when I got the call that you were hurt. The image in my head appeared of you lying on the ground knocked out and I was so scared. Everyone was. Mike was so upset. He told everyone to go home." Gregory looked back ahead as he took the highway to get home. Lani looked down at her hands. There were scratches on them. She felt her eyes welling up.

"Helmsy, can you take me to Mike's house?" Lani asked as they got off the highway and Gregory looked over at her. He nodded as he watched the young girl look out the window distantly. Soon he was pulling into the driveway and Lani could see the lights on. It was around 11 o'clock at night. Lani smiled at Gregory and leaned over giving him a light hug. She was a little bruised, but she could stand some pain.

"Get some rest, baby doll." Gregory said before she shut the door and she nodded at him, shutting it quietly and walking up the steps to the front door. It was unlocked. She went in quietly, locking the door behind her and having seen the bedroom light on knew that was where Mike would be at. When she walked up the stairs she could hear wrestling commentary on the TV in Mike's room. She smiled sadly. He was watching their first matches. Hers mainly.

Lani stood out in the hallway and quietly pulled out her phone that she had found when she walked inside the house. She dialed Mike's number and his phone began to play "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. She smiled to herself.

"Lani? Where are you? Are you okay?" Mike asked sadly as he answered the phone and Lani spoke softly at first.

"I'm fine Mike, but I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" Lani asked and she could hear the sigh he emitted.

"Of course, anytime you want beautiful, but you're at Gregory's aren't you?" Mike asked and Lani looked in the room again to see Mike sitting with his head in his hand.

"Mike, sometimes all you have to do is stop looking down. Look around you. I'm everywhere." Lani said and Mike looked up immediately as she walked in and they both shut their phones. He stood walking over to meet her. He hugged her gingerly knowing she might be bruised, but she hugged him tighter. He smiled as he shoved his face into her neck. He took a deep breath and pulled away.

"You are so much more beautiful and precious to everyone than you'll ever know. Especially to me." Mike said and Lani smiled at him for a moment before she looked at the clock. His eyes followed hers and he nodded.

"Bedtime." They both said at the same time. Lani went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and a pair of blue boy shorts. When she walked out she saw Mike taking his shirt off and she didn't look away. Only when his swimming trunks came off did she turn away for a moment. She pretended not to see his nicely shaped ass but she had. After Mike had put on some boxers he turned and saw Lani looking away and walked over to her.

"Let's go to bed, beautiful." Mike said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and she turned to face him with a smile. She nodded and they both crawled into Mike's bed.

'_No, our bed.'_ Lani thought to herself as she rolled over and snuggled up into Mike's arms and started to fall asleep.

"I know you saw my butt." Mike said quietly and Lani could feel her cheeks getting red as he turned off the lights with the switch near the bed.

"Shut up, Mizzie." Lani said before she fell asleep peacefully and happily.

Missy, Torrie, Traci, and Cody had all been aware of what happened. Mike had called them and let them know what was going on and just told them to stay there and not worry that she was ok. Thomas had come over after they got word Lani was getting released. As soon as he saw James's truck he knew what happened and smirked before he went into the house. Missy looked up seeing her friend walk in and smiled and hugged him when he came over. Cody sat watching Thomas as he held onto Missy a little longer then he liked.

"I guess you saw the truck when you came in?" Missy said sitting back down. Thomas sat down next to her and caused Cody to get pushed to the edge. Cody glared at Thomas who just smirked.

"Of course I did. I saw it and was going to the store so I picked up something to help take your mind off it and everything with Lani." Thomas grinned pulling a bottle of vodka out of his jacket holding it out to Missy who took it standing up. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a couple shot glasses. Cody grabbed his arm as Thomas stood to go find Missy.

"Don't you do anything to her Thomas, you got me? I swear you'll regret it." Cody glared at the taller man and let go of his arm. Thomas looked at him and grinned.

"You're not doing anything so I might as well have my fun with her. You know you just want to get her in bed too." Thomas said with a smirk and turned to leave the room.

Cody looked away then stood up and grabbed Thomas's shoulder turning him to face him and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Thomas stood up and charged at him taking him down to the ground. As he did this Torrie and Traci rushed into the room and screamed for them to stop but they wouldn't.

Missy came running into the room seeing Cody and Thomas fighting on the ground. She rushed over grabbing Thomas's arm trying to stop him but as she did he swung back hitting her in the face knocking her down.

"Stop it! Guys stop it!" Missy screamed at the two who continued. Cody had just gotten madder when Thomas elbowed her and was now on top. Missy rushed to him and was able to pull him back and Traci and Torrie pushed Thomas back.

"That son of a bitch was just trying to sleep with you!" Cody yelled glaring at Thomas and looking at Missy's already bruising eye.

"Thomas is that true?" Missy looked at Cody and then Thomas. He stood back rubbing his jaw and smirked.

"Come on honey you really think I liked you? You were just another notch I wanted to add to my bed post." Thomas said with a laugh. Cody looked at him and lunged but Missy stopped him.

"Thomas, get the hell out of my house if you want to walk out. I want nothing to do with you!" Missy yelled slapping him. He turned to walk out then stopped to face her.

"You're just a whore anyways. No wonder James cheated on you." Thomas said as he walked out the door and to his truck leaving.

Missy turned looking at Cody seeing a bit of blood on his lip and his eye was starting to swell up. She felt awful for actually thinking Thomas was her friend. She thought he had changed. He had only gotten worse.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Missy said leading Cody into the bath room. She took out a washrag and wet it dabbing it on his lip cleaning up the blood then gently dabbing up the trickle of blood from his forehead. She took out a band aid and put it on the cut.

"Are you ok? I mean your eye is swelling up pretty bad." Cody said looking at Missy's eye. She looked away letting her hair fall covering her eye. Cody reached up pushing the hair out of her face. She looked back at him and then looked away leaving the room.

"Let me get you some ice so your eye and lip don't swell up to bad." Missy said hearing him following behind her. She smiled to her self thinking about how he was acting but then stopped as soon as she saw Traci and Torrie who were waiting to see how they were.

Missy got some ice and put it in a bag and turned to Cody who was leaning against the counter and held it up to where the band aid was at the corner of his eye.

"Hold that on it should make it feel better." She smiled at him looking away and touching her swollen eye.

He looked at her then took the bag she'd given him and opened it pouring half the ice into another bag and closed it. He brushed the hair back out of her face and held the ice up to her eye and held it there until she held it in place.

"Now it's better." He said smiling down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. Then looked down and turned away from him as he went to push a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. She turned leaving the room to sit with Torrie and Traci leaving Cody standing in the kitchen.

After spending time together and talking Traci stood up and stretched looking at Missy then leaned over the chair and grabbed her purse.

"Hey I'm going to head out its late and I need my sleep and I think you do to. We all do to be honestly, but I'll call you tomorrow." She said hugging Missy and then Torrie.

"Yeah I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Today's been a long, long day and I'd really like to just start fresh" Missy said walking with her to let her out.

After seeing Traci out Torrie came up behind and meet Missy half way by the stair case.

"Hey I'm going to head up to bed too. We're going to go out tomorrow and shop. Nothing better then finding some new shoes and bags and outfits to make you feel better. Besides it's a great way to show him just what he's missing out on." She laughed and the two hugged and Torrie headed up to the guest room leaving just Missy and Cody.

"Hey you really should try to sleep, then tomorrow things will just start fresh and you can move on like you said. Plus you know I'm here for you no matter what." Cody said coming up behind her hugging her.

Missy tensed up at first but then relaxed when he rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled then stopped her self and moved away from him and turned to face him.

"I know you are, I glad. Its nice to know there are still some good guys out there and I have one as a best friend." She smiled, hugged him and kissed him on the check and turned heading up stairs and going into her room.

Cody went to his normal guest room neck to the gym and got undressed .He was completely comfortable in her house so he didn't worry about sleeping nude. He laid down smiling thinking about what had just happened. An hour or two later he heard metal clinking coming from the gym.

He looked at the clock seeing it was 3 AM and rolled out of bed and slipped on pair of drawstring pants on and slipped on his flip flops not bothering to put a shirt on. He rubbed his forehead feeling the swelling and opened the door walking into the hall and to the door that lead into the gym area and looked in.

Missy was lifting weights with her back to the door. She was concentrating and didn't realize he had come in until he came up behind her and grabbed the weights taking them from her.

"Cody, what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." Missy said surprised to see him standing behind her but at the same time couldn't help but look at him without his shirt.

"I was but then I heard noises coming out of here and came to see what was going on. I should be asking the same thing to you, you look tired and you really need to get some sleep." Cody said looking at her concerned and realized she had been crying.

"I know I tried to sleep I just couldn't. I just kept hearing that call over and over." She looked at him and sat down and started crying. She meant James of course.

He kneeled down in front of her and hugged her trying to get her to stop crying but she continued and he continued holding her until she slowly got a hold of herself and looked up at him. He pushed the hair that had fallen in her face.

"Why don't I come with you and stay in your room until you fall asleep? You really need to get some sleep." He said standing up with her.

"Can you? I mean I don't want to keep you up." Missy said looking at him and he just smiled and lead her out.

Once upstairs, she went into the bathroom, changing into a long oversized t-shirt that came just above her knees. She had pulled her hair down out of the pony tail it had been in and left it down.

Cody watched her as she brushed her hair out with her back to him. He couldn't even begin to understand how James or anyone could hurt her or cheat on her. He'd known her for several years and had liked her instantly but she was with James, but he'd never hurt her when she was so vulnerable.

Missy brushed her hair out and could tell he was watching her. It felt weird to have someone other than James in the room with her but at the same time she had always felt at ease with him. She finished brushing her hair and put the brush down and turned walking to the bed and hopped up on it and got next to him and pulled the covers up.

"Come here." He said as she moved closer to him and put her head on his chest relaxing. After a few minutes she was sound asleep.

Cody lay holding her watching her sleep and looked around the room. He had told her he'd just stay until she fell asleep but he couldn't bring him self to leave. She was so upset and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up upset and he wasn't there. He smiled looking at her and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Well there you go! A new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Review please.

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	6. Tainted Love

Tainted Love

As Lani woke the next morning she could feel her body beating a bit in pain. She ignored it as she realized she had an arm under her body, still holding her. She smiled as she rolled over and snuggled her head against Mike's chest. Mike could feel her move against him. She was pressing up against him like a little puppy.

"Good morning, beautiful." Mike said as he stroked her hair. He could see how beautiful she looked even from the angle he was at because of the way the light was hitting her.

"No, I don't want it to be morning. Let's go back to bed and I'm not beautiful." Lani said as she felt Mike pull her closer up to him.

"Yes you are and you got to get up. I have some fun planned for you today." Mike said as Lani propped her chin up onto his chest and stared into his blue eyes.

"Fine but it better be damn good, Mizanin." Lani was annoyed at having to get up and Mike could hear it in her voice. She sauntered her way to the bathroom knowing Mike was watching intently. After shutting the door she took off her clothes and got in the shower. She let the water wash over her. She found her mind wandering to thoughts of Mike joining her.

"Whoa, what am I thinking? He's my best friend." Lani reasoned with herself and then she heard the door open a little.

"Baby girl your clothes for today are right here. See you in a bit." Mike had opened the door enough to place a pair of jeans and a green tank top and bra and panties. She smiled to herself as she got out and put on her bra and panties and walked out with the clothes in her hand. She looked up and saw the front of Mike's body and his appendage and gasped. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, Mike." Lani said as Mike turned away from her and pulled on a pair of green surf shorts and a green Hurley t-shirt.

"It's okay, babe. Get dressed yourself though, greenie." Mike laughed but felt his shorts getting tighter as he stared at her flawless body. It was tanned and athletic from the sun and the wrestling. She was beautiful. She suddenly dropped the clothes in her hands and he walked over to her. He bent down slowly, picking up the clothes, and when he stood back up he saw her staring at him intently.

"Yeah, one second." Lani replied quickly grabbing her clothes from him and pulling her jeans and shirt on. Mike grunted at her as he threw her I-pod at her and she smiled again catching it.

Across town at Missy's house things were still quiet. Missy started to stir as the sun beamed in through the window onto her and Cody. She opened her eyes remembering what had happened and why Cody was with in bed with her. She began smiling and took a deep breath.

It was weird to be in bed with someone other than James but she couldn't get over the fact that it felt right. They were lying facing each other and Cody had his arm across her and his hand on her lower back up under the long t-shirt she was wearing.

Missy didn't want to move but she knew Torrie would be up soon and they were all heading to the mall to do some shopping. She looked at him sleeping and smiled and slowly took his arm and took it out from under her shirt and slowly moved back laying in against him and the bed. She stood getting out of the bed quietly and walk towards the bathroom.

Once in she turned on the water and got undressed and stepped into the shower feeling the hot water run down her back. She closed her eyes and stayed under the water thinking about Cody. He was her best friend but she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't attracted to him. He was so different from James.

After about 20 minutes she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing her towel and wrapped it around her and flipped her head over getting the excess water out of her hair with another towel. She opened the door to walk in the room only to have at the same time Cody to be coming into the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The two bumped into each other dropping their towels and stood wide eyed staring at each other then scrambled to grab their towels and cover up.

Missy left the bathroom closing the door behind her trying not to laugh too hard. She pushed the damp hair out of her face and grinned as she walked over to her walk in closet and closed the door to get dressed.

"Damn he has a great body." She said to herself grinning once in the closet.

Cody stood in the shower thinking about what had just happened. He'd seen girls naked before but she was unlike any he'd seen. She was perfect in his eyes and he just couldn't even start to understand how James could not be satisfied with her and why he would cheat.

When he got out of the shower he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the main room. He had gotten some clothes out of the bags and brought them back to the room while Missy took her shower.

He pulled on his boxers and a pair and jeans then an affliction shirt and sat on the bed turning the TV on just flipping through the channels.

Missy was still trying to decide what to wear in her closet. She was in a red and black lace bra and panties set. She found her favorite pair of black jeans and pulled them on and decided on a simple black tank top with a rose on it. She pulled on a pair of ankle boots then turned to leave the room and go back into her bedroom.

When she walked out she saw Cody on the bed and smiled as he looked up at her and smiled back standing up and cutting the TV off.

"Hey I'm ready to get going. I'm sure Torrie is up by now and ready to go. I figured I have some pre made sausage and cheese biscuits I made and froze so we can just heat in them in microwave and head out." Missy laughed hearing Cody's stomach growl as she finished.

"Good I'm starving and that sounds really good. I don't get too much real food when I'm at home unless I go to my mom's." He said laughing as they headed down stairs.

Torrie was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of milk and looked at Missy with a curious grin. She watched Cody's eyes and could tell he was looking right at Missy.

"Hey Tor, want a sausage biscuit? I have some I like pre-cooked so I just have to zap them." Missy said opening the freezer.

"Sounds good to me, I can't eat clean all the time. Besides we'll work it off fast with our little shopping spree today." Torrie smiled standing up and walking over to the counter as Cody went to turn on the TV in the living room and flopped down in one of the chairs.

"So what happened last night? I came to wake you up and found you and Cody in bed together snuggling." Torrie whispered moving next to Missy.

"Tor, nothing happened. I couldn't sleep and was upset and went to work out and it woke Cody up and he came in my room with me and we both fell asleep. You know I wouldn't go that far with him, not now." Missy said closing the door to the microwave and getting out 3 plates.

"Well the way he was holding you when I walked in this morning and the way he's been looking at you since he got here he'd have you on the counter right now if he could." Torrie laugh and got a stiff elbow to the stomach as the microwave beeped.

Missy opened it and took out their food and put it on the plates and handed Torrie hers. Then she grabbed her plate and Cody's and walked into the living room and handed Cody his. Her and Torrie both sat down and relaxed a bit and ate.

After eating everyone put their plates in the sink and headed outside to Missy's Hummer H3. She got in and Torrie called shot gun and jumped into the passenger seat. Cody got in the back behind Missy. The drive to the mall wasn't too far and they arrived and pulled into the parking garage near one of the entrances.

"Hey I talked to Mike and he said him and Lani are meeting us here." Torrie said unhooking her seatbelt.

"Cool, I'm glad she's up to it after the accident. She scared me. Plus we are a team our gear should kinda match." Missy said laughing.

"Honestly girl you need to sex up your ring gear. I mean you got a great body and you're always covering it up. Show a little skin!" They all laughed at Torrie's comment.

"Don't you agree Cody?" Torrie asked with a grin.

"Absolutely! Uh I mean, yeah she's worked hard and it's not that what she has isn't nice just a change is always good." Cody said stammering embarrassed.

Missy and Torrie laughed as they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance and into the mall. They made a bee line right for a store and Cody felt uncomfortable standing with them as they held up different things and grabbed things off the hangers.

After getting the things they wanted to try on the two girls headed to the dressing rooms and changed into some very short but sexy dresses and walked out and stood in front of Cody.

"What do you think? I'm not sure I mean is it to short?" Missy asked looking at Torrie then Cody.

"NO, its perfect girl you look hot!" Torrie exclaimed looking at her friend. "Your legs look amazing. I'm so jealous right now!"

Cody sat just staring at her and gulped as she turned and looked at him raising an eye brow. She looked at him and he shifted then looked up at her from the seat he had taken.

"Cody? What do you think? I mean does it look ok?" She grinned at Torrie and moved closer so she was looking right down at him and he had to look up her. Then she leaned over so she was eye to eye with him putting her hands on his thighs.

"You're absolutely amazing." He looked into her eyes and then realized what he'd said. "I mean it looks great on you."

Cody was looking down blushing to a point trying not to look at the cleavage the dress gave him a view of. Missy just smiled and backed away and went back in the dressing room and her and Torrie went through several more outfits. Torrie finished first and got a text from Lani saying they were close so she decided to go and wait for them.

Missy had a corseted top and got it on but was having trouble undoing it so she opened the door and looked over to wear Cody was sitting.

"Cody, I can't get this unhooked. Can you help me?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." He stood up as the thought of helping her get undressed rushed into his mind.

He got to the rather large dressing room, walked in and closed the door behind him turning to her. She had pulled her hair to one side so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper and had her back to him. He moved towards her and undid the upper hook then slowly took the zipper down. She was left standing in her bra when she laid the top on the bench and turned to face him.

He looked down at her as she pushed the hair behind her. Before he could think he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Without hesitation she kissed him back deeply and pulled him closer. James was the last thing on her mind when she felt Cody's hands moving up her back.

He lifted her up so he could kiss her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into another searing kiss. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt so good and she didn't care. James made his choice and she needed to feel good.

She kissed him again then he started kissing down her neck again and she gasped slightly looking at him as he looked up at her still kissing up her neck. She saw a look in his eyes she'd never seen before and it drove her crazy. She gripped onto his shoulders, feeling him kissing her neck then couldn't take anymore and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

She got a smirk and started kissing his neck next to his ear then playfully bit his ear lobe sending a shiver up his spine. She looked him in the eyes and moved her hands down his body then tugged at his shirt pulling it off and tossed it to the bench.

Cody looked at her and couldn't take his eyes off hers. He pushed her against the wall harder as he ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. She seemed somewhat shocked at first then melted into another of his kisses as he pulled the bra away letting it drop to the floor. Just the sound of her breathing in his ear and feeling it on his neck made his knees go weak.

He looked at her and her body and she could tell what Torrie had said earlier was right. She'd been so blind to it and never let it even cross her mind. All along Cody had wanted to be with her but never let her know because of James. At that point just knowing he wanted her she kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

They continued kissing for several minutes until Missy heard her cell phone vibrating in her bag and they stopped and Cody stood and ran his hand through his short dark hair.

"I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't be doing this, not like this not now." Cody said turning away from her pulling his shirt on.

"Cody you..." Before she could finish he had bolted out of the dressing room pushing the door closed. She sighed and locked the door picking up her bra and putting it back on.

Torrie had texted her asking where she was. She replied telling her she was just finishing up and she'd be out in a couple minutes.

Once she sent the text she tossed her phone in her purse and pulled on her tank top grabbing the things she wanted and went to the register and paid for them. When she came out Cody was standing waiting for her and when he saw her he seemed embarrassed and looked down not wanting to make eye contact.

The two walked in silence as they walked over to where they saw Torrie standing. Torrie could tell something was up just by the way they were acting but knew it wasn't the time or place to get into it.

While in the parking garage Mike was trying to find a parking place as Lani had her seat back and was relaxing. She stared at the side of Mike's face as he drove. He was so handsome in so many ways.

"This is fucking ridiculous. I can't find anything around here." Mike said getting annoyed and Lani point ahead of him a few spaces and he smiled over at her.

As soon as Mike pulled into the parking place, Lani jumped out, making her seat sit up and she shut the door. Mike quickly got out and walked around to the other side as Lani opened the back door and leaned in trying to reach her bag.

"God it's a bit of a mess back here, Mizzie. I guess I gotta clean it again." Lani said as she pulled out her bag after sifting through some things. She stood and linked her arm with Mike's as she used the other hand holding her bag to shut the door. They hurried inside with Lani staring at Mike every few seconds. That image refused to leave her head of him naked.

Just as Cody and Missy got to Torrie, Lani and Mike walked in the entrance and Lani looked at Missy with a raised eyebrow. Something had happened but Missy was staring right back at her and Missy could tell Lani had seen something as well.

"Well, let's go Cody." Mike had grabbed Cody and was leading him to a game store and Lani, Torrie, and Missy followed. What they didn't see were the girls behind them.

"So, you two did something. I can tell." Mike said out loud and Cody looked at him with a raised eyebrow before nodding.

"Nothing too serious, Mike. She's a respectable girl." Cody replied and Mike nodded and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Lani stared at him.

"Please, help me shop for some things." Lani asked him quietly and he grumbled a little and nodded turning to face her.

"We will talk later." Mike said to Cody, who nodded and the two girls stuck with him. Mike continued to look annoyed until Lani steered him into Victoria's Secret and his eyes went wide.

Lani grinned as she grabbed a few bras and panties and went into a dressing room and then came out buying at least 10 bras and 10 panties. Mike was smiling and slightly excited as he had seen the bras she was buying and had in his mind what she would look like in them.

Lani then led him to a store where Torrie, Missy and Cody were shopping for clothes and Lani grabbed a few things and headed quietly to the dressing room, with Mike in tow. She found she had a problem getting some of the things on so she opened the door and pulled Mike in with her.

"Help." Lani said and turned so he could see she needed him to zipper up the back of the dress. He did it slowly and then felt his phone going off. Lani looked at him and rolled her eyes as he darted out of the dressing room.

Missy and Torrie had been going through the store pulling different things. They had a pretty good pile starting and figured they better go try them on to get the final choice of things. They headed to the dressing rooms right by Lani who was still trying things on.

After a few minutes all 3 girls had decided what they wanted and paid for their things and walked out to not find Cody or Mike waiting outside of the store but didn't figure anything. They probably just roamed off to go to the sports store.

Torrie and Lani both looked at Missy who still seemed distracted and knew it was the time to ask since the boys weren't there. "What's with you and Cody girl? He won't even look you in the eye and you're just as bad. We both know something happened." Torrie said looking to Lani who shook her head agreeing.

"Guys, he just helped me get one of the corsets off in Victoria's Secret and the next thing I know we're both topless my bras on the ground and he's got me against the wall. Then you texted him to see where we were and he flipped out and started apologizing and saying he shouldn't have." Missy rolled her eyes obviously annoyed at how he just took off.

Lani looked at Torrie and both looked surprised. "I can't believe he just up and took off like that but then again he's always been shy about things like that and he probably felt like he was taking advantage of you and didn't want to push it. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

Missy grabbed her phone to see what time it was out of her purse and then looked at them and heard a bunch of giggling and girls laughing. All three girls looked at each other curious and walked towards where they heard the girls.

"I can't believe we'd run into you two! I mean not that we mind meeting two of the hottest guys in wrestling." A skinny brunette with overly inflated implants said giggling and touching Cody's arm while several of her friends all stood gathered around the two guys. Cody and Mike were absolutely playing it up flirting back with the so called "fans" unaware that the three girls stood peeking through the decorative plants.

Lani and Missy looked on and both were angry over how they were acting and Torrie knew she had to get them out of there because if she didn't some rats were going to get their extensions ripped out. She grabbed both girls' arms and started to lead them to the exit.

As Lani walked out of the store and mall, she felt horrible. She pulled out her phone, staring back as Mike just continued to flirt with all the girls and Cody did the same. Missy saw her start to pull up a number and grabbed the phone shutting it.

"We're going someplace where we don't have to worry about those jackasses. We came in my Hummer so I say we leave their asses here. Mike can take Cody with him. I just want out of this place now!" Missy said reaching in her purse for her keys as she reached the parking garage. The girls loaded their bags in the back then got into. Lani sat in the passenger seat and Torrie got in the back in the middle.

"I can not believe him. I mean yeah he plays a total player in the ring but I've never seen him act like that it makes me sick!" Lani slumped with her head against the head rest of her seat and Missy looked at her feeling bad for her and angry at Cody all at the same time. She started up the engine then whipped it out of the parking spot and sped towards the exit and onto the street her tires screeching as she made a sharp turn causing Torrie to grip onto the seat.

"Missy you need to slow down. You're going to cause an accident or get a ticket!" Torrie yelled at her from the back seat.

"Tor, with all due respect shut up. I'm the one driving, not you and as far as I'm concerned they can give me a ticket. I just want as far away from here as possible." Missy kept her eyes locked on the road as she continued.

After a while they got out closer to where her house was but she turned off onto a back dirt road that neither Torrie nor Lani had been on. After about ten minutes they came to a clearing where a dock was next to a lake. She stopped and turned off the engine and closed her eyes resting her head on the steering wheel.

"I just recently got this. No body knows about it not even James. I figured what better place to go with out a chance of them finding us." Missy got out and walked towards the dock with Torrie and Lani following behind her. Once they got to the dock all three sat down on the edge of it and looked at each other when Missy's phone went off playing "Addicted" by Saving Abel. Lani and Torrie looked at her confused and she shook her head and laughed a bit reading the text.

"Who was that with that ringer?" Lani asked confused as Missy started to text back.

"Oh, uh Henny. We both just love that song." She said laughing to her self as she texted him back.

Both girls looked at each other then and Missy both blurting out, "You mean John, as in Mike's tag partner!?!"

"Uh yeah guys he's really sweet and we get each other we can talk about anything from really deep and serious stuff to how weird porn is and fainting goats." Missy said laughing as her phone rang again this time she picked up.

"Hey there what's up? Why did you tell me to call right now?" John's voice could be heard over the phone and Missy smirked a bit.

"I seriously want to kill Mike AND Cody right now. They disappeared on us in the mall and we found them surrounded and flirting with a bunch of rats!" Missy somewhat pouted and John laughed knowing she was.

"Well if Cody's that big a fool it's a good think you left them at the mall. He should be taking care of you and making you happy lil' lady. I know I always take care of my girl." John was always a flirt with her and he always cheered her up somehow. He was like Cody in that way but different and she liked that. He was more mature and understood what she was going through.

"To be honest I want to kill James more than anything though. I can't believe he'd do that to you I mean he must be crazy! Any guy would be lucky to have you and he went and cheated with some hag backstage interviewer. I talked to Traci last night about it and I hope you don't get too mad at me but I left him a rather colorful voicemail." John grinned hearing Missy laugh a bit.

"Henny, why would I be mad? I really appreciate it. But if Mike calls you asking where we are please tell him to take Cody and they can go screw them selves." Missy asked pleadingly but with a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Absolutely, Mike's a dumb ass but I didn't think Cody was but will do. I hear Torrie and Lani in the back so I'll let you go. I'll see you soon luv." John then hung up and Missy turned looking at Lani and Torrie who sat staring at her.

"You freak of nature." Lani said sighing and Missy stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "I know I'm just as bad right?"

Lani nodded and smiled as her phone began to play "My Seventh Rib" by The Shins. She flipped the screen up to reveal a text message from someone. She answered it and her phone began to scream the same song.

"I told you so!" The voice of Evan Bourne could be heard as Lani stared at the screen.

"Shut up and just so you know I'm mentally flipping you off." Lani said back and the two girls smirked. It wasn't too surprising that Lani was close to Evan, considering he was older than her and had been in ROH, as Matt Sydal, and he thought highly of Lani.

"Corky it's not fair. Honestly I know what he's like." Corky was a play on Evan's real last name, Korklan. He didn't like people calling him Matt because of how many people were named that in the business.

"And we both know that it isn't beyond Cody." He had a slight accent but it wasn't as prominent due to the fact he had traveled so much.

"Yea I know that. Gallop your ass up to North Carolina." Lani said and he grinned from ear to ear on the other end and laughed lightly.

"You know I would be there in a minute but I think you'll be just fine. Buck up and smile. You know, as well as Missy does, that those two are only as bad as they act on screen sometimes. They are good guys. But if you need me I will be right there for you." Evan said and Lani nodded. Evan wasn't one to give into Lani.

"Okay, talk to you later Corky." Lani said and smiled shutting the phone off and putting it next to her.

"How in the hell are we friends with so many of the guys honestly? We're closer to the guys then most of the girls." Missy laughed and Torrie and Lani shook their heads laughing then let out a deep breath.

Mike and Cody had left looking for the girls and when they couldn't find them figured they'd go wait at the cars but when they found that Missy's Hummer was gone and there were tire tracks leaving the parking garage they knew the girls had seen what was going on with the girls that had come up to them.

They left and headed back towards Missy's house but on the way noticed more tire tracks turning onto a dirt road that was right near her house and Cody had a gut feeling they were where ever the road led to.

"Mike, turn down this road I know they are down it. She wouldn't go to her house because they obviously wanted to get away from us." Cody looked at Mike who nodded his head and turned down the road.

Before any of the girls could say anything else they heard the engine of a car coming down the dirt road and all three looked at each other confused as they saw Mike's car coming towards them.

Missy stood up and dropped her phone and keys on the dock with Torrie sitting there and she walked over towards the car and stood into front of it making Mike come to a stop.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You just took off and now you do this!" Cody got out of the car and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't to busy flirting it up with some rats nothing would come of it and maybe if you had a spine and would man up for once you wouldn't have bolted at the first chance you got when my phone rang!" Missy yelled at him and turned realizing her keys and phone were on the dock and turned rushing to get them with Cody following behind her.

When she got there she grabbed her stuff and told Lani and Torrie they were leaving but when she turned to go back to her Hummer Cody grabbed both of her arms trying to get her to look at him. Before any of them could think she got lose and pushed him hard enough that he fell off the dock and into the lake.

Lani rolled her eyes as Mike walked up and she crossed her arms. He knew he was in for some kind of lecture as she stared at his blue eyes. She damned him in her mind as she stared at those blue eyes.

"I can't believe you honestly, Mizzie." Lani could barely feel as she stared at him but she could see him coming closer and wanted to feel the warmth she had this morning.

"I can't believe myself sometimes, babe." Mike inched forward and seeing Lani not moving he reached out for her and she took her chance and kicked him in the nuts and pushed him in the lake but Mike as resilient as he is crawled out quick and tried to follow them but got kicked back in as Cody was making his way out. He stopped and helped Mike out and up onto the dock.

Missy, Lani, and Torrie had made their way to Missy's Hummer and got in and started the engine. She paused and looked at both Cody and Mike as they slowly came towards them soaking wet and looking shocked. She couldn't help but laugh and looked at Lani and Torrie and smirked.

"Hold on I know that evil smirk Missy. What are you going to do?" Torrie looked her dead in the eyes and suddenly felt her shift into gear going right towards Mike and Cody and within several feet turned sending dirt all over them then came back around and rolled down the window.

"Now you look like what you two are to us right now, absolute DIRT!" Missy flipped them off and rolled the window up and then nailed it and headed off down the dirt road leaving a cloud of dirt.

"Mike what are you doing just standing there? We have to follow them!" Cody looked at Mike who was still looking shocked and getting dirt out of his face. Cody grabbed the keys out of his hand and took off towards the car with Mike trailing behind him.

Once they got in the car Cody started it and nailed it trying to catch up to them following them out to the main road. The turned onto the main road following Missy's hummer that was going far faster than it should have been going. Cody gave the car more gas to get in closer with them and got closer to where he could get beside them and rolled down the window.

"SLOW DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!" Cody screamed as he tried to stay side by side with Missy's Hummer.

Missy just sped up and cut him off then switched lanes and went on the side of the road when an oncoming car came then switch back over and into the same lane as Cody but further in front of him.

"I knew she was crazy but I didn't think she was THIS damn crazy!" Mike yelled out seeing how Missy was driving.

"Don't call her fucking crazy if you hadn't dragged me off none of this would have happened and neither one of us would be in trouble right now!" Cody yelled at Mike causing him to get angry but shut up.

They tried to keep up with her but she took an exit ahead of them and when they got off she was nowhere in sight. After driving around for a while looking for her hummer and even trying to call they decided it was best if they just went back to her house and waited for them.

Missy had gotten back on the main road and just kept driving for a while and drove until they saw a small bar set back off the road. Missy pulled off and parked and turned looking at Lani and Torrie and took a deep breath.

"Let's go have some drinks and forget about them and all the crap going on. There's no way anyone we personally know is going to be in there and well honestly I don't care I just want to forget about all of this and just us girls let loose and have some fun." Missy said and Lani giggled. She liked bars because when she went with a good intention she played pool and had fun.

Alright, finally we did it! This chapter has been sitting in my files for a while waiting for me to get out of my writer's block. Hope you like it!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	7. Poker Face

Poker Face

As the three girls walked in they realized that they had eyes on them. Lani and Torrie seemed to revel in the attention. It took Missy a few minutes.

"I want 3 jello shooters, please." Lani said stepping up to the bar and Missy looked at her. The bartender nodded and handed her the three plastic cups. Lani opened hers and handed the other two to the women and each opened it and watched her. Lani was a master of drink seeing as she started young.

"Bottoms up ladies. This is only the beginning." With those words, Lani took back her shot and ordered a Kamikaze for herself, a Wet Dream for Missy, and a Blue Motorcycle for Torrie. After a few more shots she played some pool with Missy and Torrie.

Suddenly they were being asked to leave the bar and even though they were all wasted Missy managed to start driving. However Missy didn't manage to see the car until literally the last 10 seconds before she swerved off the road and pulled off to the side of the road and then passed out.

While Hours Later….

"Dude, they are totally gonna be psyched." Evan said and John nodded at him. They were driving to surprise Lani and Missy since the girls had called and talked to them. As they were getting close to Missy's house, Evan spotted something that made him yell out.

"HOLY CRAP! STOP!" John hit the brakes and screeched to a halt. Evan vaulted out of his window and John stared at him incredulously before watching where he ran to and he rolled up behind the Hummer. He got out and watched as Evan opened the passenger door and a very drunk Lani fell into his arms.

"Hiya, Corky." Lani said and leaned up licking Evan's face and John ran to the driver side and found Missy who also fell in his arms as he opened the door. "You taste num yummy, Corky."

"Ello, Henny." Missy slurred her words and Torrie sat up rubbing her eyes and the two guys looked at each other.

"Oh boy." John said and sat Missy up right in her seat. Evan got behind him holding up both Torrie and Lani and put them in the rental car him and John had been driving in. John took Missy's keys and tossed the rental keys to Evan who caught them and went back to the car where Torrie had fallen asleep in the backseat and Lani leaned over as he got in.

"Corky, my god, you have got the cutest little dimples!" Lani said giggling lightly and Evan stared at her grinning. Lani moved slowly enough that she was able to still surprise Evan as she pressed her lips against his. For a moment he allowed her to kiss him and then stopped her.

"Not now, doll." Evan was straightforward and yet Lani just huffed and tickled his ribs a little. She started to smile as he laughed at her. He stopped her and she huffed again.

John got Missy over into the passenger seat and climbed into her hummer and went to start it up but was stopped when she fell into his lap and looked up at him laughing and he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You smell good Henny. Come here." Before he could react she pulled him into a kiss and he could tell what she'd been drinking. She tasted like a mike of Grey Goose Vodka and a hint of Bailey's Irish Cream but with how intense she was was anger was mixed in. Before it got too far he stopped and got her back somehow and looked her in the eyes.

"Missy you need to relax and not be crawling all over me. I'm taking you home now sit there and be good while I'm driving." John looked at her and she looked at him and sat back in the seat with her arms crossed like an angry child.

After a while of driving Evan was having trouble keeping Lani in the seat and off of him and John was having the same problem with Missy. John decided it was better if they stopped at the next motel for the night so the girls could sleep it off and not have them crawling on them and almost causing accidents. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called Evan.

"Hey man there's no way I can keep driving with Missy all over me and from what I can tell you're having just as much trouble with Lani. I think there's a motel right up the road. I think we should pull off there for the night."

"Yeah I agree she's way too much to deal with Torrie's out cold but Lani I can barely drive so sounds good to me J-man." Evan hung up his phone.

John went to put his phone back in his pocket but Missy grabbed it and tossed it in the back seat and smirked then started laughing and grabbed his thigh then took her other hand and reached in his pocket pulling out his second phone out and tossing it with the other.

"Henny, don't look at me like that. You know you like when I'm like this you always do and you just won't admit it." Missy grinned and started to kiss his neck making him tense up a bit.

"Missy, NO not now you need to stay in your seat." John bit his lip knowing he was doing the right thing.

"Come on you know you like me and I can tell you like it. You don't have to be afraid I'm single now and I can do anything I want." Missy moved even closer this time but before she could do anything he pulled into the parking lot where Evan had already got two rooms.

He had already gotten Lani in the one room and was waiting for John and Missy to get there with the second room key. Torrie was still out cold. Evan decided to leave her there. She would not be happy but she could deal. He locked the car and waited.

"Hey man could you open the door? There's no way she can walk on her own." John got out and walked around to the passenger door and opened it and helped Missy out but she stumbled. John looked at her and shook his head and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the room and sat her on the bed.

John turned and looked at Evan and shook his head as Missy rolled off the bed onto the floor and started laughing. Evan shook his head and closed the door heading back into the room with Lani.

"Lord, what am I gonna do with you girl?" Evan said crossing his arms as he stared at Lani who was not yet passed out. She stared at him, hiccupped and rubbed her eyes before she started to fall forward and Evan caught her.

"I'm sorry, Corky." Lani said and groaned a little holding her mouth and Evan lifted her up and rushed her to the bathroom and held her hair back as she puked her guts out.

"That's my girl. Purge yourself baby." Evan rubbed her back as she stopped. She sat up and he grabbed a washcloth, wet it and patted at her mouth. She grinned stupidly and then let him pick her up again and she held on as he placed her on the bed.

"Don't leave me, Corky Bear." Lani said as she started to drift and he nodded and shut the door, took his shirt off and lay next to her.

"No more drinks for you for a while." Evan whispered to her as she rolled over and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead. As the night wore on Lani began to dream and slumber, thinking about Mike.

Missy was all over the place in the room but John had gotten her back on the bed but she grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him down with her then rolled him over and got on top of him and started laughing at his expression.

"Come on loosen up some Henny. You're not driving anymore and you can relax now." Missy smirked down at him then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and leaned down kissing him again and ran her hand down his abs and grabbed his inner thigh.

This time he kissed back then turned her over so she was lying on the bed and he was looking down. But before anything else happened Missy started feeling sick and pushed him off her and bolted into the bathroom getting sick.

"Damn it what am I thinking?" John pushed his hair out of his face and stood up going into the bathroom. Missy was leaned again the tub beside the toilet and she looked at him and he could tell by the look in her eyes she was hurting from everything that had happened with James and some with Cody.

"Come on let's clean you up and get you changed." John looked down at her and then walked out grabbing a washrag and wet it and walked back in and kneeled down next to her. He wiped her face.

"I'm going to go and get you something to wear. I'll be right back." John looked at Missy and she shook her head and John walked out of the room and went to the car.

When he grabbed his bag out of the rental and stop at her Hummer to check on Torrie but found that she was not there. He saw a note plastered on the inside of the windshield saying 'I got a cab. I wasn't sleeping in a car outside, so go fuck your selves.'

"Well that's Torrie for you." John shook his head and walked back into the room and found that Missy hand come out of the bathroom and was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

He sat his bag down and dug through and found a t-shirt she could sleep in then turned around and found she had already taken her shirt and was taking her pants off and was there in front of him in her bra and panties. He couldn't help but stare at her but knew it wasn't the time or place and handed her the shirt and helped her slip it on.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Missy looked up at him and he smiled and walked over kneeling in front of her.

"Missy I'm not going anywhere. Come on let's get you in bed." John looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead then picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat her down and pulled the covers up over her then sat down and took his shoes off and then his pants and got under the covers with her.

Missy looked at him and smiled then moved over to him and snuggled up to him and soon after fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled then reached up cutting the lights out.

-The Next Morning-

Lani couldn't help it. She cared about him and yes he was a flirt, but she couldn't always see him doing that and when he was around her, he could honestly see no one else. She wanted to forgive him but it just didn't seem right yet. She opened her eyes and saw Evan sleeping peacefully. It was almost 7 in the morning. She sobered up quick compared to others. She remembered Torrie being in the car and wondered if she got a room as well.

"Lord, my head." Lani said as she sat up and Evan woke up immediately and watched her as he placed his hands behind his head and rested them there. Lani turned and stuck her tongue out at him, as she held her head.

"Aw, is my sweet baby girl not feeling well?" Evan made a pouty lip at her and she groaned falling forward with her butt stuck up in the air.

"No, you jackass, I am not feeling well." Lani said rolling over and off the bed and stumbling to the bathroom. She looked for the Tylenol and couldn't find any. She walked back to the room and leaned against the doorway and continued to hold her head as Evan walked over to her. He leaned around her and pulled out his overnight bag and handed it to her.

"It's in there baby." He grinned as she smiled and leaned against him for support and pulled out the bottle, shaking two pills out and taking them with a bottle of water he handed her two seconds later.

"Thank you Corky." Lani said and Evan smiled wide at her. Lani took in that smile. He was gorgeous now. From his ROH days when he looked a lot skinnier now he looked a lot more filled in and mature. He had grown a lot since those days.

"No problem, babe. However do you remember anything from yesterday?" Evan asked not sure of her answer. Lani blushed as she had an uncanny talent of no matter how many shots she had she could always remember the night clearly.

"Yes. I remember getting drunk, you coming to get us, me kissing you." Lani said the last part just above a whisper and he was close enough but he pretended not to hear her.

"What was that last part?" He asked and she looked up at his eyes. He was so close to her and his brown hair cut the way it was and the way he just stared at her made her smile.

"This." Lani said and leaned over and kissed him softly and slowly. This time he didn't pull away and she didn't either and just continued to kiss him. Taking in his warmth and allowing it to be a part of her.

"Well then, yes you do remember that." Evan said as soon as they stopped and Lani smiled at him. She was beautiful. No one could get around that fact. She had a dazzle factor to her.

"Yes, there are some things you still don't know about me, Corky." Lani said and he nodded in understanding. He wanted to get to know her badly.

"Then I have some learning to do, don't I?" Evan asked and she nodded moving away but he grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek. She smiled and bounded out the door and stopped as Evan walked out behind her. He pointed to his left and she walked over and started to pound on the door.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ROOM SERVICE!" Lani yelled loudly and she heard groaning and then the door opened to reveal John.

John looked at Lani and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what was going on not even caring he was in nothing but his underwear. Lani looked and him and covered her eyes.

"John PLEASE put some clothes on!" Lani pushed passed him into the room to find Missy sitting up in the bed looking as awake as John did. She looked at Lani who was looking at her funny.

"Ok first I see John in nothing but his underwear and now I find you asleep in one of his shirts. You do realize that looks really bad." Lani smirked trying to make Missy laugh but all she got was a pillow launched at her head.

"Shut up I got sick and I had nothing to sleep in so he let me wear one of his shirts." Missy got up out of the bed and walked over and grabbed her purse and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and walked over to the sink and got a cup of water and took a couple pills. She turned around and looked at Lani who now was making faces at her and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You got sick is right." Lani joked and Missy just glared at her in annoyance. Best friends they may be but they still got on each others nerves regularly.

"Woman, come here!" Evan yelled from the doorway and Missy raised an eyebrow at the way he had just called Lani.

"Excuse me?" Lani said and Missy rolled her eyes feeling the backhand coming before Lani even reached Evan's side.

"I said come here, WOMAN!" Evan repeated and wrapped an arm around her waist grinning at her. She nodded, crossed her arms for a moment and then before he expected it, her hand had smacked his face.

"I am not to be treated as property. You don't own me." Lani replied with the fire blazing in her eyes. He stepped back a step mouth agape. Lani smiled widely at him and he grinned rubbing his cheek.

"Right, then, let's get ready to head back home." John suggested and Missy stared at him questioningly at first.

"Oh god, those guys aren't that scary." Lani said as she stared at her best friend. Missy shook her head clear of the thoughts she was having and the questioning look from her face.

"I know that." Missy said and gave Lani a warning glare which made Lani just stick her tongue out at her.

"Then let's go and see how the flirts are doing. And your house." Lani tacked on the last part and smiled at Missy. Soon the group was sitting in front of Missy's house. Mike's truck was parked in front.

"I'll go in first." Lani said as she got out of the truck with Evan and Missy and John got out of Missy's truck.

"Go ahead, little miss bravery." Missy responded and handed her the key. Evan followed close behind but finally Missy decided to follow Lani and stopped him and followed her in.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Lani yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered the living room and saw the two guys sleeping, Mike on the chair and Cody on the couch. Both men jumped and fell to the ground looking up at them.

"Lani! You're okay." Mike said immediately getting up and walking to her and she softened at the defeated look in his eyes.

"Of course, there's always someone to take care of us." Missy said and nodded back outside and Mike and Cody both leaned around and saw Evan and John. Mike's face became flushed instantly.

"Could we please have a chance to explain ourselves?" Cody begged as he moved closer to Missy and the girls both nodded.

"Lani, you know I'm a flirt but I'd never get with anyone to intently hurt you. I care way too much about you to do that. Forgive me?" Mike asked her and Lani nodded at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Missy, I got swept up in the moment. Not everyone gives me that kind of attention and come on I did defend your honor when it came to Thomas. Please, forgive me?" Cody asked and Missy uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine, but here's the deal. If you like us then you will have to prove it. Lani," Missy pulled Lani and shoved her out the door to Evan and she started to back up as well, "She will be dating Evan and I will be dating John. If you can deal and learn how to be more romantic then you will have the chance to be with us."

"What the—" Lani groaned as she looked at Missy and then to Mike. Mike's eyes were pleading and she smiled at him, a promise behind her eyes that he would always have a chance. He saw it and nodded.

"Fine." Mike said to her confident he could finally expose his true feelings about the girl in Evan's arms.

"Good, then could you guys go home?" Missy asked them and Cody's eyes went wide at her statement.

"I'm staying with you right now?" He questioned and then she sighed and that's when Lani stepped forward.

"NO, you go with Mike." Lani saw the fire light in Missy's eyes and Mike held back a grin. Lani winked at Cody in confidence and he caught it and nodded.

"Understood. See you guys later." Cody said and Lani nodded and flopped onto the couch as they walked out. She pulled out her phone only to have it grabbed from her.

"I'M CALLING HELMS! HAND IT OVER!" Lani barked at the top of her lungs and Missy huffed and handed it to her. Lani sighed and dialed Gregory's number.

"Yes, baby doll? Is everything okay?" Gregory asked calmly and Lani laughed at his questions and held her head.

"Define okay." Lani said back and she knew he was grinning on the other end of the phone. He knew but of course she'd explain the entire situation to him.

"Start explaining my dear." Gregory said and she then told him everything that had happened in the past few days and he sighed and laughed at the end of it all.

"And that's why I asked you to define okay." Lani said at the end of her explanation and she waited for a hopeful reprieve.

"Well, I might be having a small party before we go back to work. Want me to invite them?" Gregory asked her and she grinned widely as Evan sat down and lifted her feet and placed them on his lap.

"That is all up to you." While Lani was on the phone with Helms, Missy decided she needed to take a shower. The night before was a long night in a bar and she just wanted to wash her hair and get the smell off of her skin. She smirked looking at John who looked at her confused.

"Ok what is that look for don't you think you're a devil enough as it is?" John asked grinning his usual goofy grin causing Missy to hit him then turn walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Well after everything that happened last night I think it's time for me to take a shower lover boy." She laughed and turned running up the stairs with him not far behind her and she got to the top before him and pulled of his shirt she still had on tossing it in his face.

Once she got into her room she slung off her shoes then the shorts she'd put on that morning and laughed as she heard John coming at his own pace now. She grabbed her towels and ran into the bathroom and closed the door almost completely leaving just a crack open.

She turned the water on hot and added in just a little cold water and stripped down the rest of the way getting in letting the water soak her hair.

John came into the room hearing the water running and laughed to himself running his hand through his hair then pulled it back out of his face walking towards the bathroom and peaked into the bathroom seeing the room was full of steam and he got an idea.

"You know I could so get you back for all the dirty tricks you've pulled on me and that Lover Boy comment." He laughed standing in the doorway as the steam poured out.

"You could but you won't because you like me too much and you know it." Missy laughed rinsing the shampoo out of her hair not realizing he'd made his way into the bathroom.

He decided to have a little fun with her since she was so fond of joking him and he reached over and grabbed her large body towel and leaned against the sink waiting for the water to shut off.

After another eight or so minutes Missy turned the water off squeezing the excess water out of her hair and opened the door just enough to reach out and grab for her body towel. John sat holding back trying not to laugh and tossed the towel over his shoulder grinning.

Missy felt around and realized the towel wasn't there and opened the door unaware that John was right there watching her until she looked up seeing him and freaked covering herself up as much as she could with the much smaller towel she used for her hair.

"JOHN!" she screamed at him so loud and he couldn't help but laugh.

Downstairs Lani and Evan looked at each other hearing Missy scream John's name and started laughing knowing something was happening but not sure just what.

"Ok those two are trouble together I swear you can't leave them alone without SOMETHING happening." Lani laughed explaining to Helms what was going on.

Missy held the smaller towel over herself and looked at John somewhat embarrassed but decided she wasn't going to give in. It was always like this with them.

"Your towel is right here not like its far to go I mean since I am your "lover boy" and in general if someone's together they have no problem seeing each other." John laughed as she glared at him.

"John Randall Hennigan, give me my towel now!" Missy looked at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her and the look on her face.

"And what if I don't? You gonna spank me?" He grinned turning and bending over shaking his butt at her and she couldn't help herself and started laughing and wet her hand and slapped his butt as hard as she could surprising him.

"DAMN girl I knew you were feisty but damn!" He laughed and she couldn't help but shake her head at him.

"Come on I'll hold the towel and I promise not to look" John looked holding a straight face and raised the towel opening it and holding it out for her.

"Ok fine just don't you dare look!" Missy looked at him and grabbed his face and covered his eyes and stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and glared at him trying to look angry.

"Oh come on don't look at me like that you probably got some sick kick out of that. I know you just wish I had been in that shower with you." John said putting his hands behind his head and started rolling his hips until Missy grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the shower and turned the ice cold water on him.

"I think you need a cold shower LOVER BOY!" Missy yelled at him as she ran out of the bath room with John right behind her. She completely forgot that Evan and Lani were in her living room and took off down the stairs with her towel wrapped tightly around her and John following her. Once they got down stairs she ran into the kitchen and John cornered her.

"Now where are you going to go? I've got you cornered baby." John smirked and lunged at her grabbing Missy and putting her over his shoulder making sure everything was covered and walked into the living room where Lani and Evan were sitting staring at them trying not to laugh.

"Uh I've gotta go Helmsy I'll call you back later." Lani hung up and stood up and walked over to where John was now standing with Missy slung over his shoulder.

"Guys what's going on and don't both of you talk at once. Missy what happened?" Lani stood looking at the two and Missy laughed and John put her down and she made sure everything was covered.

Missy looked at him and elbowed him smirking then turned to Lani. "He decided it would be funny to steal my towel and not let me have it so when I finally got it I pushed him in the shower and then he chased me down here and he cornered me and tossed me over his shoulder and came in here."

Lani looked at John who just stood trying to look innocent until Missy elbowed him causing him to look at her and try and grab her towel and she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Guys both of you STOP now. John, say you are sorry." Lani looked at Missy and flashed a go with it grin.

"Misty Lynn Gunner, I am very sorry for watching you in the shower and then taking your towel" John stood trying to pout and Missy looked at Lani and burst out laughing all while Evan was sitting back watching.

"Its ok lover boy I can't blame you I'd watch me too if I was you." Missy laughed but squealed when he grabbed her and slung her back over his shoulder and headed toward the stairs with Lani and Evan laughing.

Once upstairs he let her down in the room and she went to her closet and closed the door almost all the way and tossed the towel at him then closed the door behind her. She got dressed and put on one of her bikinis.

She smirked and slightly opened the door and realized John was in the middle of changing out of his wet cloths and she figured what the hell he'd seen her today. She watched and grinned and thought to herself DAMN. Once he got a pair of lose work out pants on and a black tank top she charged out of the closet and tackled him onto the bed and sat up looking down at him laughing.

"I'm a stealthy one Johnny Boy. You should know never to let your guard down." She laughed getting off him and off the bed and walked over to just do brush her hair out so it would dry faster then slipped a headband on to keep it out of her face then brushed her teeth. When she was done she washed out the sink and dried everything off.

She then pulled out her blow dryer and curling iron and dried her hair completely and started to put some lose curls in it and a little bit of shimmer hair spray to hold it and give it some lift.

Next came the makeup she wasn't going to overdo it but she was going to play up her eyes since tonight the girls all decided to wear costumes for the party. She did a very sexy smoky eye and then added some red shimmer to it and red lip gloss and turned looking at John blowing a kiss and laughing.

"So you've now seen the makeup, but the question is do you wanna know what I plan to wear for the party tonight?" She turned and walked towards her dresser and pulled a package out of a bag sitting beside it smirking.

"Abso-freaking-lutly. Let me now I'm curious." John laughed as she held up the package in front of his face.

"After wearing this scorching outfit you might have to go to confession! This blazing hot hellion costume features a bright glittery red pull-on jumpsuit made of stretch material with back tie closures, flame detail along the bust line, small hoop accent that connects the costume at three points in the front, red rhinestone horns and a rhinestone belt with snap closure and red tail and I bought a long silver sequin coat with plush trim to add to it." Missy laughed at his expression.

"Ok I won't lie that's hot and I'm curious to see it on you." John laughed and she turned shaking her butt at him. He then jumped up and tried to grab her and she got behind him pushed him to the door.

"Oh and nice ass by the way." She smirked and pushed him in front of her and slapped his butt again laughing before the two made their way down the stairs to join up with Lani and Evan.

"If we ever act like that please kill me?" Lani begged Evan before they joined up with the two coming down the stairs.

"Of course, baby." Evan said smiling as they joined them. Lani noticed Missy's make up and gasped smacking her forehead.

"How is it I just talked to him and I totally forgot it was today?" Lani asked as she made her way upstairs with Evan tailing her and she jumped into the guest room shower.

While Lani was in the shower Ashley, Torrie, and Traci all arrived with their outfits in hand. Not long after them came Talia and just after her Maryse, Melina and Maria all arrived together. Missy and all the girls came into the room holding up their outfits laughing. Evan and John had been chased off to Gregory's house.

"Listen to this! An off-the-shoulder dress with gauze wrap details, attached arm wraps, an uneven hemline, and leg slits with lace up detailing and black tulle underlay. One matching hair tie, a choker, and a leg garter are also included in this crypt-dwelling design." Lani said as she pulled on the outfit and Ashley laughed.

Maryse responded back first. "Police officer- She's a pretty police woman that is perfectly polished in pink! The Officer Pat U Down costume includes: A stretch knit zipper-front top with vinyl accents, matching skirt, and separate vinyl boned waist corset. A police hat, a baton, and a pair of handy handcuffs are also included in this sexy style."

Ashley went next. "Greek goddess- Whether you hope to bring love and happiness to the mortals as the mighty Aphrodite, or give Zeus a little charge as Hera - his sexy better half, the Pleated Greek Goddess is just the costume for the task! This classic design includes a white dress with a mini pleated skirt and a gold rope belt."

Talia's voice trilled in pleasure. "Tiger- the Femme Feline costume includes: A tiger print top, black and white, a matching skirt with faux fur trim, a black tail, and a coordinating character headband. It's time to let the cat out of the bag! If you're a flirtatious feline, this is the costume for you."

Traci laughed at her description. "Sexy Gladiator She's a contender in any arena. The Sexy Gladiator costume includes a pewter, metallic-finish dress with fringed fishnet skirt overlay and faux buckle bodice. Corset-style, lace-up back detail is also featured on the bodice for a look so seductive it is guaranteed to distract your opponent. Coordinating sleeve, a sword and a toy shield* are also included to aid in your quest to dominate the scene."

Torrie smiled with happiness at her costume. "Flapper- When this Swingin' Sista does her dance, she puts her suitors in a trance. This costume includes: A sequin-front halter stretch knit dress with bead and fringe hem detail. A flower headband, sheer gloves, sequin cigarette holder and a matching boa are also included in this roaring twenties ensemble."

Melina's voice full of devilishness came next. "Freddy Kruger- One…Two…Ms. Krueger is coming for you! Make movie magic this Halloween with the Ms. Krueger Naughty Nightmare costume. It includes The Dream Master's signature red and green sweater-style dress featuring slash marks across the midsection. Brown fedora hat and a realistic-looking "Freddy" glove are also included to complete this modern take on a classic design."

Maria purred out at her outfit. "The Clubbin' Cave Girl costume includes: A gold foil stretch leopard-print dress with an uneven hem and a removable stand-up fur collar. Bone hair clip, tooth necklace, matching gauntlets, fur leg warmers, and a plastic club are also included in this Cro-Magnon co-ed's ensemble. Paleolithic just got polished."

"Nice boots you hooker." Missy laughed at her friend's sexy mummy outfit and Lani giggled. They headed out the door and to the club a few miles into town. Party time.

Okay finally we got this one done and are working on the next one. Apparently this is what happens over a long period of time. Anyways review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
